


Soulmates AUs

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, OiHina Week, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, oikawa tooru - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: just a few stories with different soulmate aus i got from tumblr! here's the post http://tobeflyhaikyuu.tumblr.com/post/158351657252/soulmate-au-tropes





	1. countdown clock

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one so much and I hope the other prompts are just as inspired as this one was for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi had always wondered what those numbers on his wrist meant. When he found out, he was eager to know who he had to wait for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is rewritten! I hope you all enjoy my lovelies <3

Akaashi would meet his soulmate in three days, that's all he knew. At least that’s what the countdown clock on his left wrist said. He was always looking at it as if he was hypnotized by it. His mother had caught him starting multiple times. Either way, he had no way of knowing who he'd meet in three days. Coincidentally, he would just start high school in three days.

When Akaashi was a small kid with very little understanding of how the world worked, he questioned what the hell were those numbers on his wrist. His mother didn’t have any, his dad didn’t have any. Some kids at school did while others didn’t. When he asked his parents they explained everything, including what it was for.

Akaashi waited for the days to pass by with all the patience he could muster. He never once let a day go by without looking at it after the talk he had with his parents. He only felt more and more anxious as the days wore on. And now it was down to the three days. Exactly the same amount of days before he went to high school. He’d meet his soulmate during his first day at a new institution. He didn’t know whether that was good or bad. It could be none influential to the situation at all. All he knew was that he couldn't possibly know right away who his soulmate was. He’d meet thousands of people during his first day there, no way he’d know who to look for.

His parents were way more optimistic than he was, it seemed. What with having a perfect love story and all. Both believed Akaashi would fall in love in the most beautiful way possible, especially his mother. His mom, the hopeless romantic of the family. But Akaashi? He didn't have that much faith in love.

The next day, his wrist showed the number two. It was the first thing he looked at after waking up. It always was, since he learned what the numbers meant. HIs day seemed to pass by in a blur. He stayed up until midnight to see that digit changing to one.

“Awww my baby will meet his soulmate tomorrow!” His mother cried out, giving him a plate with his breakfast pancakes. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“It’s not like I’ll know who it is, mom.” Akaashi reminded her. "I don't think I'll have anything to tell you just yet."

“I did with you father. And he did with me.” His mother argued, raising an eyebrow at Akaashi and then going to hug her husband. “Didn’t you honey?”

"Of course, honey." He smiled at her, hugging her back.

“Not everyone can be you and dad.” Akaashi continue being his pessimist self as he ate.

Again, he stayed up to watch the number change. The zero in his wrist seemed to stir up something in him, something he couldn't quite name yet. 

“So it’s today.” His heart already fluttered in anticipation.

Getting out of bed, Akaashi reached for his uniform resting on his nightstand. He put it on, looking at the logo on the blazer. Fukurodani Academy. It was were he was going to spend the next three years of his life. They had a nice suit. A plain white t-shirt, with a grey blazer, a blue tie and a pair of black pants. The colors went well together, Akaashi liked it.

His dad drove him to school before going off to work. The building was immense and fancy looking. He had already known it was a private school, he was only there because of a scholarship. But he had never expected so much. 

Making his way to the front gate where the welcome fair was happening, he took his time to look around. He could also hear people recruiting for clubs all over the place.

“VOLLEYBALL CLUB!” One guy shouted in the crowd. “WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB?”

That was the only club that managed to catch and hold onto Akaashi’s attention. He hadn’t played much volleyball before but he thought he should try it now. He always did like watching the games on the TV. He walked at a slow pace to the student holding a clipboard.

“What’s your name?” He handed Akaashi a pen and the clipboard once he realized he was there to join the club and smiled.

“Akaashi Keiji.” He replied as he wrote it down on the clipboard.

“Welcome to the volleyball club, Akaashi Keiji.” The guy said. “Club activities are after school. Have you ever played before?” Akaashi simply shook his head. “No problem. I’m you can always learn. There’s a second year who’s really good. He may be able to teach you some stuff.”

“Thanks.” Akaashi replied quietly and then went inside the building so see where he’d study for the next 3 years.

It actually looked much bigger from inside, which was just a tastment to how rich the people who build the place were. Akaashi felt just a little bit intimidated.

“COMING THROUGH!” He heard someone shout out while he walked the halls.

The warning had come a tiny bit too late. Before Akaashi could step out of the way, a white and black haired boy had already smacked him down to the ground.

“Oh, man.” The guy laughed a little but soon recovered himself and offered Akaashi his hand. Akaashi took it and the boy helped him up. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you, I really didn’t mean to bump into you, I shouted a bit too late and-”

“I’m good.” Akaashi interrupted, his heart suddenly skipping a beat. Was this boy his soulmate? No, it couldn’t be. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Oh thank god!” The boy smiled in relief. His smile was really pretty and it made Akaashi's heart skip another beat. “I was suppose to help the volleyball club recruit new members an hour ago but I got held back at the principal’s office and now I’m late. I’m really sorry for smacking into you. My name’s Bokuto Koutarou. And yours?”

“I already said I’m good.” Akaashi said, rather rudely but without meaning to. Bokuto, as he called himself, had a strange effect on him. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi.” They shook hands. “You’re a first year, right? I’d offer to show you the school but-”

“You’re already late, I know.” Akaashi managed a small smile, as if he said ‘it’s alright.'

Bokuto started racing away then. “See you around, Akaashi!”

Bokuto was already pretty breathless when he said his name, so Akaashi sounded like Akahshe. The boy wanted to laugh at that but he contained himself.

The rest of the day went by and he never saw Bokuto again. He figured he must be a second or third year since they didn’t have any classes together that day. Akaashi found himself disappointed, and confused as to why he felt that way.

“What is wrong with me?” Akaashi whispered to himself. He hasn’t stopped thinking about Bokuto since they both fell down to the floor. It was bizarre and made him feel bad but in a strangely good way.

When all classes were over, he remember he had to head to the gymnasium. He didn’t have as much trouble as he thought he would have in finding the place, whic he was immensely grateful for.

There were other students already there, as well as their club coach. Akaashi arrived right on time to see Bokuto spiking a ball on the other side of the court and fall down screaming a loud ‘hey hey hey!’

“Did anyone see that?” He looked around excitedly. “Tell me someone saw that.” He finally saw Akaashi standing at the doorway, who had been watching all of it. “Akaashi! What are you doing here?”

Bokuto coacked his head to the side in confusion. The guy who Akaashi had signed up for volleyball with, had tossed to him and was coming closer to Akaashi.

“He signed up for the club.” He cleared up.

“Ooooooh you like volleyball?” Bokuto came closer to Akaashi.

“A-a bit, yeah.” He stuttered because of the proximity.

“Then your place isn’t here.” Bokuto’s bluntness caught him by surprise.

“Bokuto-san…” Another one of the players said with wariness in their voice. Maybe this was something they had seen before.

Bokuto went on nonetheless. “The volleyball club is a place for people who love volleyball. For people who had their moment or who wish to have their moment.”

“My… moment?” Akaashi was confused.

“YES!” Bokuto yelled. “That moment that makes you addicted to volleyball. That makes you wonder why you’ve never played it before. That moment when the ball is in your hands and then in the next second it’s being smacked down on the other side of the court. It happens so fast but for you it lasts forever. It’s your moment.” He was dead serious as he looked Akaashi in the eyes. Those golden eyes stared at him so intensity, he felt like he was going to burst. “Akaashi, have you had your moment?”

He took a while to respond. “No, I haven’t.”

“Do you wish to have your moment?” Bokuto questioned, getting even closer.

This time, Akaashi didn’t even think before answering. “YES!”

Bokuto smiled again, stepping back. “Then welcome to the volleyball club. Have you thought of what position you want to play in?”

“Setter.” Akaashi replied. He’d been thinking about that one all day, along with the boy in front of him.

“Nice.” Bokuto replied with a growing smile. “You’ll be tossing balls to me! And the rest of the team too. This is awesome!”

“I suppose it is.” Akaashi managed to beam at him as Bokuto dragged him to the court and the team’s current setter started teaching him a few things.

All throught out practice, Akaashi watched Bokuto closely. After just a few plays, he had no doubt the second year who his senpai had mentioned before was Bokuto. He did teach Akaashi a few things and he seemed to be more than happy to do it. 

Once practice was over than they were all in the locker room, Akaashi took a look at Bokuto and saw his left wrist. His soulmate clock was zero too.

“Bokuto-san…” He whispered unvoluntarily and the mentioned one heard it.

“Yeah?” He look at Akaashi, changing his shirt.

“Ah…” He thought of lying. But that wasn’t something Akaashi was good at. He decided to just ask it. “Your soulmate clock.”

“Yeah, I meet a few first years today, you included.” Bokuto put on a shirt over his head, smiling. “At least I know my soulmate is a year younger.”

In just a day, Akaashi had learned Bokuto was a cheery and goofy person. His complete oposite really. So the phrase 'oposites attract' was completely fitting there. Well, that is, if Bokuto was his real soulmate. Akaashi did fell like that was the case. He wondered whether Bokuto did too, but it didn't seem like it.

The comment along with Bokuto’s laugh had made Akaashi smile. “Yeah, you do.”

Akaashi felt happy and satisfied as he made his way home, like the world had just become brighter somehow. He never thought he’d feel like this after meeting his soulmate. He expected despair, and nervousness. But not happiness. Regardless, it was great.

He knocked on the door to his house which was opened by his mom. She seemed to have a smile in her face as big as her son’s. She had some good instincts when it came to Akaashi.

“How was school?” She asked, hopeful and at the same time, certain Akaashi would tell her about his new special someone.

“Mom, I met my soulmate today.” Akaashi smiled.


	2. Soulmate Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi are what they call soulmates. One knows it, and fears that the other will never know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this so much idhflasdfjdsa iwaoi gives all me the feels. hope you like it!  
> ps: it's rewritten

Oikawa was completely aware of the fact that his soulmate was his best friend, the person he’s known practically since he was born. As far as he knew, Iwaizumi was not aware of it at all, which at times - all the time - made him feel awful. To summarize, the knowlegde sucked.

Iwaizumi was all sweet when they communicated through the telepathic link but whenever they met in real life he was… well he was Iwaizumi. Hard loving, stoic and blunt Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi liked him, both sides of him. The side he knew personally since their were small kids, and the one he knew from the telepathy. He knew they weren't the same kind of like.  The boy thought Iwaizumi was in love with the person he knew telepathically and liked the person he met everyday as just a friend. It was hard to live like that. Sure, he thought about telling him, just about thirty times a day. He always gave up in the end. As far as Iwaizumi was concerned, he loved a telepathic conversation and not Oikawa. Damn, that hurt.

“Tooru, we have volleyball practice now, c’mon.” Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa out of his chair once class was over. His friend was holding on to his shirt's collar which made breathing a tiny bit more difficult.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa still managed to chant. “Always looking out for me.”

“Shut up, bastard.” Iwaizumi pretended not to smile.

He did that sometimes. Supress a smile in Oikawa's presence, as if it were something he couldn't bear to see. But the knowledge that he did smile was always enough to get Oikawa through volleyball practive every day. He got to see the actual thing in those fifty minutes. Though, after his knee injury, even practice had started making Oikawa feel more worn out than usual. While the boy still loved the sports, his knee seemed to shout "STOP!" every time he played seriously. Two different parts of his body were in conflict and that was simply amazing...

 _ **“What are you doing now?”**_ He suddenly heard Iwaizumi inside his head while they made their way to the school gym.

 ** _“I’m with a friend, we’re leaving school right now.”_   **Oikawa half lied.  _ **“And you?”**_

 ** _“Dragging my idiot friend to volleyball practice.”_** Iwaizumi replied right at the same time he finally let go of Oikawa.

Being so distracted by the conversation in his head, Oikawa hadn't been paying attention to the way. He got smacked face first by column. His nose was the part that suffered the most. It instantely started throabbing, making Oikawa realease a few tears.

“Iwa-chan, that hurt!” Oikawa cried out.

Both things hurt. Iwaizumi calling him his idiot friend and getting his face being smacked by a column.

“Pay attention to the way, Tooru!” Iwaizumi warned, worried. “I can’t do everything for you.”

“I know.” He massaged his own nose, continuing to walk to volleyball practice.

 ** _“Did something happen?”_** He asked his soulmate telepathically.

 _ **“My friend managed to hit a column with his nose.”**_ Iwaizumi explained.  _ **“He can be such an air head some times, I worry about the guy.”**_

“Awwww!” Oikawa accidently let it slip but Iwaizumi interpreted as him as him complaining of pain.

“Once we get to the gymnasium I’ll get you some ice.” He reasurred. "But we're already late, so speed up!"

He started dragging Oikawa again by the collar again. It was his move, apparently.

Like promised, Iwaizumi got Oikawa a small bag of ice so he could put on his throabbing hurt nose. While everyone else started training, Oikawa had to wait by the bench with their coach till his face wasn’t sore anymore. He thought he should talk to Iwaizumi while he waited.

_**“How’s practice going?”** _

_**“Wonderful!”** _ Iwaizumi replied as he spiked a ball. _**“I do wish our normal setter was playing thought. He really hurt his face in that column.”**_

 _ **“So you’re friend is a setter?”**_ Oikawa continued to played dumb. _**"I can't believe you've never told me about this guy. Are you cheating on me** **?"**_

 ** _“One of the best I know.”_** Iwaizumi answered.  _ **“But never tell him I said that! He’d get all cocky and condescending. And it's precisely why I haven't told you about him before. I'd never cheat on you.”**_

 _**“Oh c’mon, now would he really?”**_ Oikawa questioned. **_"And aren't you the sweetest!"_** **** _ **  
** _

_**“Trust me, he would.”**_ Iwaizumi laughed, it killed Oikawa that he could even hear him laughing even with this telepathy thing.  _ **“He does have the right though, I just can’t deal with him for too long when he gets like that. And yes, yes I am.”**_

 _ **“Sounds like he’s really troublesome.”**_ It hurt Oikawa’s pride to talk about himself like that.

_**“He is. And what are you doing now?”** _

_**“I’m just at home, watching a movie.”  
** _

_**“What movie?”  
** _

Oikawa stopped to look at his soulmate and at how happy he seemed to be playing, on the school court. It was something he could watch for all eternity.

 **_“Chick flick stuff. I do love romances.”_** Oikawa felt himself shrugging.

 **_“Very brave of you to admit that.”_** Iwaizumi said, evoking the image of his smirk on Oikawa's mind. ** _  
_ **

**_“To be honest, I feel like I can admit anything to you.”_** _Except for who I really am…_ Oikawa thought.  _ **“You’re my safe space. I guess that’s why they call it soulmates.”**_

_**“Is the chick flick movie making you emotional?”  
** _

_**“Just a bit. I am a romantic by natural after all.”  
** _

_**“I’ll have to trust you on that one. I’m here just hoping you’ll be as romantic with me once we actually meet.”  
** _

_**“Oh it’s a promise.”**_ Oikawa’s heart hurt a little bit then. _ **“You’ll be the only human ever to receive every ounce of romance I have in me.”**_

 ** _“I’ll definitely take you up on that.”_** Oikawa could see Iwaizumi’s real life smirk from where he sat. It was one of the most beautiful things. 

_**“I promise to deliver.”** _

Oikawa finally stood up and faced their coach. “I think I can play now.”

“You sure?” The coach asked, concerned, “Don’t exert yourself too much, Tooru.”

“I’m completely sure.” Oikawa managed a smile.

His coach nodded back and waved his hand at the direction of the court, giving permission for Oikawa to join in. Oikawa didn't waste another minute before going to meet his friends.

 _ **“You suddenly went quiet.”**_ Oikawa teased Iwaizumi as he crossed the line painted on the floor.

 _ **“You can’t expect me to have a comeback for those type of comments.”**_ Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa could see him blushing.

_**“And why not?”** _

“All better?” Iwaizumi asked him in real life, hidding the blush with a head turned away.

“All better, Iwa-chan.” He smiled. 

“Then let’s go!” He patted Oikawa in the back.

_**“I’m not smooth like you.”** _

_He called me smooth!_ Oikawa was swooning.

Practice after that went like it normally would. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Iwaizumi and Oikawa would exchange a few telepathic conversations like usual. Once it was all over, Oikawa felt unecessarily tired. He spend half of the time sitting on the bench, why did he feel so bad? His knee could be a good answer. Oikawa blamed his bad knee for all the exhaustion he had felt lately.

He breathed in and out multiple times, a trick Iwaizumi had taught him. It did make him feel a bit better.

“I’m going home, Tooru.” He said goobye.

“See you later, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa waved, walking away.

 **_“I’m going home now. Practice was amazing as usual. You’re still watching chick flicks?”_** Iwaizumi's voice invided his thoughts again.

**_“Don’t you know me so well?”  
_ **

Oikawa made his way to his own house like he normally did. The next day would be Saturday so he’d have a bit of peace from now till Monday morning. That was good, he could use some peace.

 _**“Haven’t you left your house at all today?”**_ Iwaizumi questioned.

 _ **“In the morning, for school. That’s all I allow myself these days.”**_ Oh, how Oikawa wished that were true.

They talked all the way to Oikawa’s house and then until both of them went to sleep. Iwaizumi went to sleep first, Oikawa could tell by the silence that creeped close to 11 pm. Iwaizumi fell asleep to the sound of Oikawa's voice. It was what happened most often.

On that Saturdat morning, Oikawa woke up pretty early. The sound of the dorbell ringing was loud enough to wake him up from the deep slumber he was in.

“Mom!” He called. “Mom!”

He didn’t get an answer. Of course, he forgot his mom worked on Saturdays. He'd have to check his visitor himself. Dragging himself out of bed, he basically sleepwalked to the door. He opened it only to find Iwaizumi there on the other side.

“Iwa-chaaaa” He yawned midsentence. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Just tell me, Tooru.” He said. “Just freaking tell me already!”

“Tell you what, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was genuienly confused.

“That you are my soulmate, you bastard!” With those words, Oikawa felt his heart suddenly stopped beating. “We’re best friends since forever, did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“B-But you…” Oikawa stammered. “I-I… You’re okay with this?”

Iwaizumi knew _? How? And for how long either? Why didn't he even say anything sooner if he knew before today?_

Oikawa's words were all the confirmation Iwaizumi needed. He dove right into a kiss. Oikawa barely registered when his friend's lips where on his own. The kiss must’ve lasted no more than 6 seconds but in Oikawa’s world, because it was Iwaizumi, it was the equivalent of a whole day. This was all he ever wanted and it was just happening, right then and there. His mind had a hard time processing his dream was actually unfolding in front of his eyes.

 _ **“I love you, Tooru.”**_ Iwaizumi was in his head this time. **_“I’ve always had.”_** _  
_

Oikawa felt overwhelmed enough that tears were in order. His heart was so happy and beating again, but at risk of exploding from so many good feelings at all once. Most feelings he couldn’t even name. But happiness and excitment were certainly amongst all of those. They were probably the most predominant too.

“I love you too, Hajime.” Oikawa embrassed Iwaizumi into a hug before inciated the next kiss.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa hurts his bad knee in volleyball practice, he didn't expect to find out who his soulmate is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love oihina usjfldsfsdf hope you guys like it!

Hinata knew about the soulmate feel each other’s pain phenomenon. He just never had much to worry about regarding that. His soulmate, who he hadn’t believed existed, appeared to be a very cautious guy. Hinata barely felt any pain and when he did he always attributed it to something he did, not to what his soulmate did.

Say he felt a pain in his pinky, he figured he’d stubbed it in his bedroom desk a few minutes before. Say he felt a headache, he figured it was because he hadn’t slept well the night before. The examples went on and on.

But one day, his knee just… the pain was so intense! It was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he knew he couldn’t attribute that to something he did. His soulmate was hurt pretty badly and Hinata was feeling everything they did. And it was excruciating. The pain he felt there was so strong he passed out in the middle of volleyball practice. Before he completely black out he only hear Suga’s voice.

“Hinata!” His senpai called, worried. “Hinata!” 

Then the word just turned black. Next thing he knows he’s waking up in a hospital bed. He touched his forehead to feel a bump there, he must’ve fallen pretty hard on the floor. 

“Oh Shouyou, you’re awake!” His mother tries hugging him, which results in Hinata complaining. “I’m so sorry sweetie, how are you feeling?” 

“Groggy.” Hinata answered truthfully. “I know what happened but when did I get here? And where’s Natsu?” 

“Your friends at the volleyball club called when you passed out. I drove you here straight away.” His mother answered, using one hand to brush his cheek. “And I asked your aunt to drop Natsu off at school this morning.”

“Ah…” Hinata replied.

“What happened, Shouyou?” His mom asked, feeling so worried.

“Just that stupid soulmate thing.” He snorted. “I was fine and then next thing I know it’s like a tiny bomb just went BOMB inside my knee.”

“Awww sweetie…” She muffled his hair gently. “Well, good news is all your friends came here to see you!”

When his mom said all his friends, she meant _all of his friends._

The entire volleyball Karasuno team was there, along with Aone and Oikawa. Even his friends from middle school were there! They all had to wait outside the hospital and Hinata could only see that because his room was on the first floor and his bed was next to the window. They all stood there, looking at him. 

All of them seemed pretty relieved he was stil alive.

One by one they were asked to come in. First were Daichi and Suga. They acted like a worried couple, nothing unusual there. Suga brought him a teddy bear. Hinata held on to it pretty tightly. Then were Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both boys were talking about how tough Hinata is and how they knew he would be already. Though he could’ve sworn seeing tears on both their eyes when they were waiting outside. From the Karasuno team, Kageyama was the last one to come in.

“How’re feeling, dumbass?” He whispered the last word.

“Pretty good now, Bakayama.” Hinata smirked. “Thanks for coming.”

“You thought I wouldn’t?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

Hinata shook his head. “Never doubted it.”

After Kageyama left, his middle schools friends went inside. He was so happy to see them! The last time he did was at the Shiratorizawa game. After them it was Aone. He didn’t speak much but he wished improvements for Hinata and also snuck in a meat bun, which Hinata deeply appreciated.

Once he left, Oikawa came in. He had a bandage around his knee too…

“The Grand King!” Hinata gasped. He did see Oikawa outside, he was just curious as to why he was here. It’s not like they were exactly friends.

“Chibi-chan, you should call me by my name.” Oikawa smiled. 

“Then why don’t you call me by mine?” Hinata argued.

“Touché.” The Grand Kind replied. “Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you.”

He just called him by his name, right? He knew what he said, he just never aspected Oikawa to actually said it.

Hinata’s mom, who had been there for the whole time his friends visited, suddenly stood up from her chair. “I’ll go get some coffee sweetie. I’ll be right back.”

“Ah okay, mom.” Hinata was nervous, he wanted to ask her to stay. Instead he turned his head to Oikawa. “What do you need to talk about?”

“Suga-san said you felt pain in your knee?” He asked quietly. 

“Suga-san called you?” That caught him by surprise. He’d always thought Sugawara tried to match him with Kageyama. As if that would ever happen. Also he was pretty sure Karasuno’s vice captain and Aoba Johsai’s captain didn’t like each other.

Oikawa nodded his head.

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Hinata said those words carefully. He didn’t know how to feel about this.

“If you’re thinking soulmates, then yeah.” Oikawa replied. “Believe me, this is weird for me too.”

“Wasn’t thinking it wasn’t.” Hinata said. “What the hell did you do to make your knee hurt so bad?”

“Remember our first practice match?” Oikawa questioned and he nodded. “I was late because I had to step away from playing for a bit because of an injury I got a few weeks before. Yesterday we were playing and-”

Yesterday was what caught Hinata’s attention. “Yesterday??? I black out for a whole day?”

Oikawa laughed a little. “Yeah, Chibi-chan. Pain can do that to you.”

Hinata shook his head, trying to push that fact aside. “Just go on.”

“We played yesterday and I fell pretty hard, on my bad knee.” Oikawa continued. “I had to go to the hospital too, but I didn’t black out. Guess I got used to the pain.” 

“That sounds…” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, “kinda sad.”

“If you think so, Chibi-chan. I’m just glad you’re alright.” Oikawa smiled with some sort of pity in his eyes.

Hinata had never seen this side of the Grand King before. He saw dramatic, and tease and competitive. He never saw worried or caring or loving. This was way weird for him.

“Eh I think you have other friends here to see you…” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. “I should leave now.”

Oikawa stood up before Hinata called. “Oikawa-san!”

“Yes, Chibi-chan?” He encouraged.

“Put your number on my phone, please.” He asked pointing at the small desk with his telefone there. “I want to talk to you more.”

Oikawa smirked. “Anything you’d like, Chibi-chan.”

After Oikawa laughed, Hinata’s mom came back. No coffee cup in sight.

“You left so I could talk to him, didn’t you?” Hinata questioned.

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” His mom replied. “But how did it went?!”

Hinata had a lump in his throat. What he’d just learned was… sort of momunmental for him. “He’s my soulmate mom.”

“I had a feeling.” She said. “So…”

“So what?”

“So, do you like him?” His mom was eager.

Hinata sighed. “I don’t know, mom. It’s not like I’ve ever spent time with him before. I’ve only ever seen him at volleyball games.”

“Well then, you could bond over volleyball!” His mom tried. “Let me just go find him so you two can arrange a date and-”

“MOM!” He interrupted. “Don’t please, just give me time to understand this, please?”

She stopped and sat down slowly. “Well do you at least plan on talking to him?”

Hinata sighed yet again. “I do. It’s why I asked him for his number.”

“Awww my baby boy has a soulmate!” His mom was smiling. 

“Mom, how are you so sure this soulmate thing with Oikawa-san will happened? Or will end well?” He questioned. He was still trying to convince himself Oikawa was his soulmate.

His mother still smiled but this time it looked like she knew some kind of secret he didn’t. “Just do. Now, sweetie, do you need anything? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m good, mom.” He smiled at how caring she was. “Thanks.”

*

When Hinata was released from the hospital, he just went straight home. His knee still hurt a bit, it throbbed once in a while but it was manageable. 

He wondered how Oikawa was doing. However bad Hinata felt, he must be worse. And could he still play volleyball? As far as Hinata knew, he could feel his soulmate’s pain and not gain the actual injury. 

Hinata was worried. He cared so much about volleyball and he had no doubt Oikawa cared just as much, if not more. And then suddenly his heart just ached. It was physically pain but somehow different. He knew there wasn’t anything wrong with him, it was just one of those things you know. 

No, this was something else. Like when you suddenly feel so sad and lonely and everything in you just aches. 

Hinata decided to text Oikawa

 _“Oikawa-san are you…”_ He stopped, wondering if he should send it. After a moment he decided. _“are you alright?”_ He hit send.

It didn’t take too long for Oikawa to replied.  _“Is this Chibi-chan?”_

_“Yeah.”  
_

_“Why do you ask?”  
_

_“I just…”_ Should he be honest? Just tell him right out? He pondered over that for while. _“I’m feeling this ache in my chest and I think it has something to do with you.”  
_

_“Me, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa texted back. “Why would this have anything to do with me? Why don’t call a nurse?”  
_

_“I already left the hospital. I’m just… worried about you, that’s all.”_

_“I’m so touched!”_ Hinata could picture him putting his hand over his chest in a dramatic manner. The thought made him laugh. _“But I’m good Chibi-chan, no worries.”  
_

Hinata could feel the pain in his chest diminishing a bit. It was still there but just a little less suffocating. 

 _“Well I’m glad you’re alright, Oikawa-san.”_ Hinata sent back. _“I’m still here if you want to talk.”_

_“Yeah. Thanks, Chibi-chan.”_


	4. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga loves doodling in his own skin and his soulmate loves what he draws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is my first daisuga, i hope it's good

Sugawara always drew in his arms in the middle of his classes. It was sort of a way he used to concentrate, if that made any sense. His brain worked better that way, he thought. Also, his soulmate never complained. Whatever he drew on himself would appear on his soulmate’s skin. Suga knew Daichi since the first grade, when they joined the volleyball team together. But he hadn’t know he they were soulmates until this year, when Daichi showed up a practice with a t-shirt that exposed his arms which was full of Sugawara’s doodles from class. It made Suga so happy at the time since he’s had a crush on Daichi since their second year.

But that had happened 2 days ago. He didn’t know whether Daichi knew his teammate was his soulmate too and he was too scared to bring it up. No, that wasn’t the word. He wasn’t scared, he was just… unsure of how to bring it up. How do people usually deal with this kind of this? He had no idea. What should he do?

Just come up to their soulmate and say “yo, i’m your soulmate?”, that was too straightforward for him. Maybe Hinata would just say that to his soulmate because he’s a pretty straightfoward guy. Suga, on the other hand, was a bit more subtle. Still, he didn’t know how to approach the situation. He had spent the last 2 days trying to figure it out but nothing came to mind and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

“How do I do this?” He passed around his own room. “How the hell do I do this?”

“Koshi honey, you need to eat your dinner.” His mom stood at the door. She’s been calling him for about half an hour now. “It’s called soulmates for a reason, in the end it always works out.”

“How can you be so sure?” He stopped passing to look at her. She was so laidback and confident. That was something he got from her, but this whole situation made him feel a bit less confident.

“Because I am older than you, I have seen more things than you have and I have no reason to think otherwise.” She smiled. “You and Daichi do form a sweet couple.”

Suga was sure his cheeks were tomato red now. “T-thanks mom.”

“Come here honey.” She stretched out her arms at him. He walked close and she pull him into a hug, petting his hair “You’re a wonderful boy and Daichi is lucky to have you as his soulmate. I’m sure he knows that.”

“He doesn’t even know I am his soulmate!” Suga argued.

“Maybe he does.” His mom argued back. “You haven’t even talked to him about it.”

He sighed. “You’re right.”

His mom put herself at an arm’s length from him and put her hands on his shoulder. “Oh honey, I always am. Now, come eat! Your dinner’s getting cold.”

*

Before going to school the next day, Sugawara decided he would tell Daichi, however way it came out. No more putting it off. He’d just pull Daichi aside, maybe at volleyball practice and just… tell him. With whatever words came to him in the moment.

As the day went on he tried not to think about it too much. Thinking about it would make him freak out and if he freaked out he could just blow the whole thing. He didn’t want to blow the whole thing.

The classes went on just fine. However, English seemed to just mock him. The teacher talked about soulmates since there were planty of classic books with that as the main theme. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He whispered to himself. 

Right then, Suga had an idea. He got a marker and wrote on his arm. 

**“Do you have any idea who I am?”**

He watched as the letters, one by one, faded and were replaced by something else.

**“No idea. Can you give me some clues?”**

Suga could have some fun with this, he realized.

 **“I’m in your class.”** He wrote back.  **“I’m also pretty smart.”**

 **“Well that could just be anybody.”** Sugawara laughed at the comment.  **“Do you have any idea who I am?”**

 **“I know exactly who you are.”** He wrote back. **“Daichi Sawamura.”  
**

 **“Oh that’s just no fair!”** Daichi wrote. **“Can’t you give me any more clues?”  
**

**“Maybe.”  
**

**“Maybe?”**

**“I think I’ll tell you myself after school.”  
**

**“Really?”  
**

**“Really.”  
**

**“I’ll be patiently waiting then.”** Sugawara smiled at the words on his arm that slowly faded. 

That conversation seemed to put Suga at ease. He wondered what he was so worried about in the first place. Daichi was one of the best people he knew. He remembered that his mom told him Daichi was lucky to have Suga as his soulmate. But he felt lucky to have Daichi as his soulmate.

Once school was done, Daichi and Suga walked to the gymnasium together but Suga stopped right before they entered.

“Suga?” Daichi stopped too. “What is it?”

He breahed in deep. “I have to tell you something before we go in.”

“Let me guess…” Daichi pretended to think for a second. “You want to tell me you’re my soulmate?”

Suga was stunned. “You already knew?!”

“I’ve known for a couple of months.” Daichi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure whether you knew until today.”

“But the conversation we just had, you-” Suga was interruped.

“You were playing with me, so I just went with it.” The smile turned into grin.

“You are the devil.” Suga grinned back.

“I know. But you’re my soulmate so you’ll just have to deal with that.” He replied playfully. 

“Oh, I’m worse than you are so I’m sure I can handle it.” Suga played too.

Daichi laughed at his comeback. “You’re amazing, Suga.”

Sugawara swore that in that moment, he could feel his own heart dancing across his chest. _This_ , he thought to himself, _might be the best day of my life._

“Now, come on, the boys are already inside.”

*

“So, how did it go?!” His mom asked as soon as he stepped inside the house.

“What?” Suga couldn’t help his smile.

“Koshi, my son, you’re grinning like an idiot. You talked to Daichi, I’m sure. Now spill it!” She clarified.

Sugawara loved how excited his mom seemed. “He already knew. Way before I did, actually.”

“I had a feeeling he did.” She smiled. “What else?”

“You are intuitive.” He laughed. “Well we talked again after practice was over and…”

Sugawara wanted to build the suspense. And it worked too cause his mom was too impatient.

“And…?” She asked eagerly.

“We’re going on a date this Saturday.” He finally said it.

All the way home he asked himself if it was real. If all that happened was real. He was so happy, he was scared it had all been a dream.

“Oh my god!” His mom went in for a bear hug. ”Koshi, I’m so happy for you! You’ll tell me all about your date afterwords, I’m sure.”

Suga laughed again. “Of course mom.”


	5. No Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't believe in soulmates at all. But when Christmas comes around, Oikawa Tooru has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAOI AGAIN CAUSE WHY NOT? kidding, this was a request but i still love Iwaoi. Hope you guys like it!

Nope, soulmates do not exist. Is what Iwaizumi Hajime told himself. It was just another cheap excuse for all the holidays and overpriced gifts. Though, the holidays didn’t hurt. And speaking of holidays: it was Christmas! Well, Christmas Eve but it was all the same thing. 

Iwaizumi went shopping for a gift with Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He’d already gotten presents for his friends and family. But their club had a tradition of trading gifs in a different way. Everyone bought one extra gift , then they all sat down somewhere and passed them around one by one while a random song was playing. Whoever had the gift when the music stopped, got it.

Thing is: it was hard getting a gift that everyone could like and that had nothing to do with volleyball. Iwaizumi had tried and was still trying.

“What are you getting, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa bugged as they stepped on the escalator.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, Oikawa.” Hanamaki answered for him.

Not that Iwaizumi was even paying attention. He was still thinking of what he could buy.

“But he can tell me, can’t you, Iwa-chan?” His friend persisted.

“Oh what?” Iwaizumi hadn’t hear him. “Sure, whatever.”

Oikawa was about to celebrate when Matsukawa put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think he really heard your question.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called him again.

Right then, they passed by a window store with a gigant sing that read  **“Buy your soulmate the present of their dreams!”**

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered under his breath.

“Iwa-chan, is something wrong?” His friends stared at him in confusion.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” He replied. “Just checking out the window store.”

“Then let’s go inside!” Oikawa barged in with Hanamaki and Matsunkawa close behing.

 _Oh fuck_ , he thought to himself before entering the store.

“Look at all this stuff!” Hanamaki eyed everything. The store was full of different stuff: clothes, candles, school materials. Everything.

“All pretty expensive too.” Mattsukawa added.

Meanwhile, Oikawa touched every item on the shelves, startruck.

“Iwa-chan!” He held a jar of colorful sand above his head. “Look at this!”

“What the hell is that?” He asked.

“I don’t know but I like it!” Oikawa smiled. He looked like a little kid at a candy sote. His eyes shone and he bounced around like he couldn’t be happier.

Hanamaki had caught Iwaizumi staring. “Like what you see?” He put an arm around his neck.

Iwaizumi was caught by surprise. “Eh, what?”

“You guys are painfully obvious.” Mattsukawa joined.

“What are talking about?” Iwaizumi was genuinely confused.

“You like him.” Hanamaki nodded his head at Oikawa.

“And he likes you.” Mattsukawa continued.

“Maybe you’re soulmates.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “No way. I don’t believe in that crap.”

“But he does.” Mattsukawa remembered.

“And. he. likes. you.” Hanamaki dragged each syllable. The thought that they could be right sent shivers down his spine.

*

Having picked out a present he felt satisfied with - a t-shirt printed with a giant dog playing with a volleyball -, Iwazumi went to meet his friends from the club at Mc Donald’s the next day.

He scanned the tiny crowd and noticed a face missing. ”Where’s Tooru?”

Mattsukawa pointed behind Iwaizumi and he turned to see his friend running at them. When he finally stopped, he was breathless.

“I’m,” he breathed. “,here.”

“Tooru, just…” Iwaizumi grabbed a chair for him. “Sit down.”

“Why did you run here?” Hanamaki asked for everyone else.

“I was late.” He explained. “But I still had to grace you all with my presence so here I am!”

“Of course you are.” Iwaizumi smacked him in the back of his head. “You bastard.”

“Okay, since everybody’s here, let’s start!” One of the guys played a song, at a low volume.

Each present was passed by each of them. Hanamaki got a pair of sneakers from Kyotani. Oikawa, a box of japanese candy - which he loved - from Yahaba. Mattsukawa got Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Oooooooh Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chanted. “That’s a nice shirt!”

Iwaizumi was the last one to get his present. The only one left was Oikawa’s.

“I’m scared to open this.” He stared at the box on his lap.

“Just do it!” His teammates said in unison.

“Okay, okay!” He took out the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping. It was a box from the store they’d visited the day before. Iwaizumi hadn’t seen Oikawa buy anything…

He opened it to find one of those jackets coats he liked.

“Tooru, you bought this thinking of me?” He asked, the boy nodded. “How did you even know I was going to get it?”

“I might’ve had some help.” Oikawa smirked, eyeing their friends.

“How?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“We might’ve made sure you were the last person to get a gift.” Yahaba answered.

“And we might’ve made sure that gift was Oikawa’s.” Kindaichi added.

All of his friends made sure he got Oikawa’s preesent, which he’d picked out thinking solemnly of him. He felt touched.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. “This is sort of cheating but… Thanks guys.” Then he turned to directly face Oikawa. “Thank you, Tooru.”

“You’re welcome Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chanted. “It’s just a way for me to say that I really appreaciate you.”

Right then, Iwaizumi was sure his heart had skipped one, maybe two beats.

 _Oh no,_ he thought _, no this can’t happen. I’m skeptical. I cannot believe in soulmates._

“Hajime is blushing!” Hanamaki shook him excitedly. “This is new!”

“Aaaaaaw Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled.

In that moment, Iwaizumi knew. It was something he could explain and much less prove. It was simply ineffable and he was sure he didn’t even believe in it just a couple of minutes ago. But now he knew, he just did.

Oikawa Tooru was his soulmate.


	6. Matching Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn't believe he even has a soulmate, despite his sun tattoo, until he meets a certain orange haired small high schooler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGEHINA ALWAYS GIVE ME IDEAS IT'S SO WEIRD but i love it. hope you like this chapter   
> ps: also i live for wingman oikawa

Kageyama had that damned tattoo right under his left wrist ever since he could remember. One small orange sun greated him everytime he looked at his arm, which arguably wasn’t that much. He avoid as much as he could. He knew what it meant. He knew it was his “soulmate” represented in his skin. But he never believed in soulmates. How would he? He’s never known any successful soulmate relationship. His father left his mother a few years after he was born, he didn’t even remember how he was. All his aunts had failed marriages too. He didn’t have friend to see how their relationships went. He was the most asocial person ever. The thought of him having a soulmate was just… unthinkable.

“Tobio-chan!” His senpai singsonged in a distance. His relationship with Oikawa the closests thing to a friendship he considered having. “I see you haven’t met your soulmate yet.”

One sign that you had met your soulmate was that your tattoo became a scar in the same shape. Oikawa had the scar of godzilla the sizy of a small coin at the back of his neck. He was already pretty proud of it. He always said he’s never grow out his hair because of it, also it was the reason he rarely ever wore any piece of clothing that managed to cover that part of his neck.

Kageyama prepared himself mentally before answering. “Hi Oikawa-san. And you know damn well I haven’t.”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind.” He patted Kageyama in the back. “You’ll meet him soon, Tobio-chan. Either that or you don’t have a soulmate at all.” The boy laughed at his own comment but it hadn’t had any effect on Kageyama at all. “I’m just kidding, Tobio-chan. You have your tattoo, so there’s someone out there for you.”

“I don’t care.” He drank his milk. “Shouldn’t you be with Iwaizume-san? It’s your one year anniversary and I hate you. I only know that because you can’t shut up about it.”

“Iwa-chan was busy with his family this morning.” Oikawa ignored the insult. “We’ll meet tonight and I won’t bother you anymore. But for the rest of the day, I’m sticking with you, Tobio-chan.”

Great. Kageyama thought to himself. Why did Iwaizumi have to be busy now?

Regardless, he sighed. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s play volleyball.” Oikawa said as thought he’d just thought of it. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Indeed, Kageyama hadn’t played volleyball since Kitagawa Daiichi. Since he became the King Of The Court.

“I don’t want to.” It physically hurt for him to spit out those words. But he never wanted to touch a volleyball again. The last time he played, none of his teammates were there for him. He never wanted to go through that again, even if it was just playing with Oikawa.

“You have to get over it, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s voice now was gentle, which was extremely rare. Except for when he was talking to Iwaizumi. But Kageyama wasn’t Iwaizumi. Why was Oikawa using his gentle voice? “It’s been two years already. Volleyball was your life, why did that change?”

“You know why.” Kageyama replied. “I think I’ll be heading home now.”

He started walking away from his senpai, making his way to his house. But Oikawa followed.

“I said I was sticking with you, Tobio-chan. Maybe you should get your ears checked.” Teasing Oikawa was back. “Okay, we don’t need to play volleyball but do you really want to go home right now?”

He didn’t. It was actually the last thing Kageyama wanted at that moment. “Fine, I’ll play.”

“That’s my houkai!” Oikawa muffled his hair. “There’s a playground near my house we can use, c'mon!”

While being oblivious to it in middle school, Kageyama wasn’t very liked by Oikawa. After a while he did started noticing it and he went to Iwaizumi. At the time they weren’t dating yet, but they had been friends since they were small children so Iwaizumi knew him pretty well. After that they started having a better relationship, one a bit more friendly. But Kageyama still didn’t consider him a friend. He didn’t even know what could be a considered a friend. Yet Kageyama went to the same high school he was because since he didn’t play volleyball anymore, he at least wanted to go to a school where he knew someone. Though, Oikawa would grade that year so after that he’d be alone for two years. 

Oikawa dragged him his house first to get his volleyball and then to said playground near his house. Though when they got there, two boys had beaten them to it. 

One was a small orange haired guy, roughly the same age as Kageyama. The other one was slightly shorter, had brown spiked hair with a few blonde hair strands, probably the same age too. They got there just in time to see the letter roll down on the floor and yell out. 

“ROLLING THUNDER!” He grinned after he stood up. He’d also done all that receiving a volleyball from his friend. 

The orange guy then proceeded to toss it to himself and spike it across the net in the playground. The boys high fived before noticing someone else was there. The taller one stared at Kageyama for solid 5 seconds before acknowledging Oikawa’s presence. 

“Did you guys want to play here?” He asked. “You can play with us.” 

Kageyama, in a tiny internal panic, looked at Oikawa, as if he said _‘what do I do now??’_  

“Oh but of course!” He picked up his phone from his jeans pocket. “Oh, sorry. I can’t stay. My mom’s calling me home, it’s an emergency. I gotta go. But Tobio-chan here can play.”

“W-What?!” Kageyama panicked. “No, I-I can’t play, I-I need to go home too, Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa leaned closer. “The hell you do. Now just go bond over volleyball. They seem like nice kids.” He started pushing Kageyama closer to the boys. “Go now.” 

“B-But Oikawa-san!” He stuttered. 

“No buts. You need to make some friends, now go.” He flapped his hands at him. 

“Oikawa-san!!” Kageyama yelled after him as his senpai slowly faded in the distance. 

“Soooo…” The spiked hair guy filled the awkward silence. “His name’s Oikawa?” 

“Ha?” Kageyama asked, nervous. “Y-yes. I’m… K-Kageyama Tobio.” 

“Hinata Shouyou.” The slightly taller one smiled widely. It was a beautiful smile, it lit up the whole place. 

His friend spoke too. “Nishinoya Yuu. You play volleyball?” 

“U-used to.” Kageyama replied still trembling. 

“Man, used to?” Hinata asked. “Nothing could ever make me stop playing. What happened to you?”

Kageyama felt his heart race, he considered lying. Why would he tell complete strangers the real reason he stopped playing? 

“Ah… Got a bad injury. Couldn’t play anymore.” He kept it as short as possible.

“Oh so is this alright?” Hinata questioned. “You playing with us, I mean. You won’t get hurt or anything?” 

“Oh no…” Kageyama replied. “If I go easy, I’m good.” 

“Nice!” Hinata and Nishinoya yelled out at the same time. Then they started. 

While they played, they also talked to each other. Kageyama learned that Nishinoya and Hinata studied at the same school, Karasuno. Both were also on the volleyball team. Nishinoya played as a libero and Hinata as a wing spiker. Also, Nishinoya was a year older than both him and Hinata. But they seemed to be good friends. In exchange all Kageyama told them was that he studied at Aoja Johsai with Oikawa and that he used to play as a setter. He didn’t know what else to day.

They played for hours before Hinata and Nishinoya had to go home. Kageyama sat down on the ground and just pondered over what had happened there for solid 10 minutes.

*

The next day at school, Oikawa stopped Kageyama before he could leave the premises. 

“You haven’t notice, have you,Tobio-chan?” He grinned.

“Noticed what?” Kageyama was confused. Why was his senpai grinning like that?

“Your tattoo.” He replied. “It scarred.”

“Ha?!” Kageyama look at his arm, something he had managed not to for the past week.

Oikawa was right. The orange sun was now a slighter paler ton of skin then his own. He had met his soulmate, but when and where?

“I actually have a soulmate.” He breathed.

“You sound a bit too hopeful for someone who doesn’t believe in soulmates, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa teased.

“When did this even happen?” Kageyama ignored his moment. 

“Back at the playground when you locked eyes with Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said  nonchalantly.

“How could you possibly know that?” He questioned his senpai. He didn’t see how he could know if Kageyama didn’t know it himself. 

Oikawa grinned again, happily. He was enjoying this. “Because I saw your tattoo right then and that’s when it scarred.”

“And I should just believe that?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa was known for liking to mess with people. Maybe this was just that.

“I think that by now you know me enough to believe that I’m telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you, Tobio-chan.” His senpai replied. “Plus, I’m a sucker for romance. You’re meant to be with Chibi-chan.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted, blushing violently.

“You’re adorable, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa chanted. “I call bestman at your wedding!”

“T-There won’t be a wedding!” He stammered while his cheeks still burned hot red.

“Whatever you say, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa sing-songed. “I’m going to Iwa-chan’s now. See you around.”

“Bye, Oikawa-san.” was all Kageyama managed to say as he watched his senpai waving and walking away.


	7. No colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Koutarou always sees darks and lights while his friend, Kuroo, tries to talk to him about colors. But what are colors? And why can he suddenly see them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOKUAKA GIVES ME LIFE Y'ALL. Hope you like the new chapter I haven't updated in like a week

Colors where a myth. Bokuto had heard of them all his life and had never once actually saw them. All the saw were shades of dark or light that he could not name. Take his hair for instance. He saw darks and lights there but for all he knew some people could say it’s what they call a purple and a red. Or a white and a blue. For all he knew, his hair could be the ugliest thing in the word, colorwise.

He had a friend, Kuroo Tetsuro, who said he started seeing color just two days ago.

“I swear!” He told Bokuto when it happened. “After I met the kid Kenma Kozume, I just saw everything. Did you know my hair’s black? Yours is black and white. And your team colors are back and white too! Mine are red and black. Bokuto, this is so cool dude!”

“Yeah, still can’t see color buddy.” Bokuto replied uninterested. 

“You will someday. You definitely will!” Kuroo was excited. “It’s really awesome, Bokuto. You’re going to love it.” 

“Sure.” Was Bokuto’s response. 

Both of them were playing volleyball in Kuroo’s backyard and Bokuto missed the ball Kuroo received back at him. Colors were a myth, right? Kuroo was just seeing things like everyone else who saw they saw color. That was just… impossible. 

Bokuto thought about it until the next day when he went back to school. He was so distracted, he kept bumping into people. 

“Sorry.” He felt like he’d that that word a hundred times already only in the past half hour. 

He barely registered when he bumper into a slightly shorter black haired guy. And he had barely register when he started to see, yeah you guessed it, colors. 

Instead of saying his favorite word of the day, he freaked. “What the hell is this?!” 

At first he didn’t managed to see those were colors he saw. He saw the guy’s uniform, the colors on it. He didn’t know which colors where which but he could tell that there were 3 different ones. 

“What the hell is this what?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t know.” Bokuto replied truthfully looking around him. The trees were so… colorful! And the people, their hairs just wow. Everything just looked intensively different and he felt overwhelmed. “I’m seeing… things. I don’t know what they are.”

“The tie is blue, blazer gray and t-shirt white?” The guy questioned. 

“I-I don’t know what those words mean.” Bokuto answered with curiosity bubbling inside of him. 

“They are colors.” The guy explained. “You are seeing… colors?”

“I-Is there something wrong with that?” Bokuto questioned, concerned about the boy’s tone of voice. 

“Not exactly.” The guy looked a tiny bit uncomfortable. “It just means you’ve met your soulmate.” 

“I’ve meet… my soulmate?” Bokuto didn’t seem to register what that meant until a second later. “Oh! You mean… You… I…” 

“Yeah, looks like it.” Was the guy’s response. 

“So wait…” Bokuto thought. “You’re seeing the colors too?” The guy nodded. “But how did you even know they were colors?” 

“My parents told me all about it.” He answered. “I was raised knowing how to identify them even when all I saw was black and white.” 

“Black and white…” Not darks and lights. 

“Well, soulmate.” The guy seemed to have trouble with the word. “What’s your name?” 

“I-I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” He replied. “You?” 

“Akaashi Keiji.” He smiled a bit. “See you around, Bokuto.” 

“See you…” Bokuto’s voice faded. 

After he fell out of the confusion, Bokuto took his phone out of his pocket in a hurry.

‘DUDE CAN YOU MEET ME LATER AT MY HOUSE TODAY??’ He texted Kuroo. 

He didn’t get a reply before Kuroo showed up at his door later in the evening.

“What’s up man?” He asked. 

“Your shirt is black.” He replied. “Your jeans are blue, the trees behind you are green, the sky is blue too. I AM SEEING COLORS.” 

“YOU’RE SEEING COLORS?” Kuroo asked excitedly. 

“I. AM. SEEING. COLORS.” Bokuto smiled. “Dude you told me this was cool, why didn’t I believe it?” 

“I have no idea.” Kuroo grinned back. “You should listen to me more.”


	8. My Soulmate's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya has always known the name of his soulmate, it was tattooed on his arm. He just wondered what kind of person they were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really ship Asanoya but this one was a request. Hope you guys like it!!

Nishinoya already wondered when would he meet Asahi. He didn’t remember ever meeting one. But then he went to Karasuno, and he got into the volleyball club, and he met the 6 feet tall, delinquent looking second year wing spiker. Except he wasn’t a delinquent at all, just a very nervous and insecure mumbling mess. He was adorable actually, all you wanted to do when you saw him was wrap him up in a blanket, give him his favorite food and sit with him as you watched his favorite movie. Basically, turn him into a happy sushi roll.

But it’s funny. Nishinoya thought that once he met his soulmate, he would feel… different. Heart stopping, mind not working, excitement kind of thing. But he didn’t. It was just like he meeting any other person.

His soulmate, Asahi, stood with two other third years and second years who were introducing themselves to the new first years. 

“I’m Daichi Sawamura.” The black haired guy introduced himself. A silver haired third year, smiled the brightest. 

“I’m Sugawara Koshi.” They both looked at the only second year left, encouraging him to say his name. 

“I-I’m Azumane Asahi.” 

All the third years presented themselves too and then, it was the first years’ turn. Nishinoya knew none of them, but they seemed cool. Everyone in the team seemed cool, even Asahi. 

“Ennochita Chikara.” One of them said. 

“I’m Tanaka Ryousuke.” The bald one introduced himself with a grin, Nishinoya thought he was pretty cool too and very confident. 

“Oh and I’m Nishinoya Yuu.” Nishinoya bussied himself waiting for Asahi’s reaction, because certainly he had his name tattooed on his skin too.

Asahi’s face was that of complete disbelief. His eye pooped and his mouth fell off open.

“Asahi, are you alright?” Sugawara nugged him. 

“J-Just fine.” Asahi replied, still looking at Nishinoya.

His stare felt uncomfortable. Asahi didn’t try to be subtle about it so everyone in the gym knew he was staring. Nishinoya wasn’t one to blush easily but that did make him feel like something that would make most people blush violently.

Practice started soon after Asahi managed to break his glare from him. Nishinoya played like he usually did, even with Asahi’s glares from now and then. He was praised a lot, especially by Tanaka.

“You’re freaking awesome!” He said. “How long have you been playing?”

“Since I was a kid.” Nishinoya smirked while he threw the ball up and received it. “I’ve always liked volleyball.”

When practice was done, he went to the locker room to change clothes. He didn’t notice when Asahi came in, even though he should’ve because Nishinoya’s small and Asahi blocked the light from behind him.

“Y-You’re my soulmate?” The third year asked, clearly freaked out.

Nishinoya turned to face him. “Yeah dude, seems like it.”

“And h-how are you so cool a-about it?” Asahi questioned, his insecurity making him look way smaller than he actually was.

Nishinoya sighed. “Just because we’re soulmates that doesn’t mean we have to get together now, or in a month. I figure things just… happen, you know? No rush. If we didn’t knew we were soulmates, you wouldn’t be this freaked out, would you?” Asahi nodded slowly to his question. “See, it’s really no big deal.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Asahi pouted, still somewhat unsure.

“Well,” Nishinoya threw his bag over his shoulder, “see you tomorrow at practice!”

“See you…” Asahi’s voice faded as Nishinoya walked away, smiling to himself.

Going home, he thought about Asahi. The guy was a bundle of anxiety but he was definitely a strong player. He got through all the blockers from their team and those were his teammates which meant Asahi was holding himself back, even if just a little bit. Nishinoya was excited to see how Asahi would play against adversaries. 

“Mom, dad, I’m home!” He yelled after closing the door from his house behind him.

“Hello!” His mother greeted him with a hug. “How was your first day? Got into the volleyball club?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya smiled. “It was so much fun, all the guys in there was so cool and they were awesome players and-”

“Oh my god!!” His mother interruped, happily. “You met Asahi!”

Nishinoya was confused, he cocked his head to the side. “What? How did you know that?”

“Your tattoo’s gone!” She pointed at his arm and sure enough, the letters that formed Asahi’s name were gone. “So, how is he? Tell me everything!”

“Oh right…” Nishinoya smiled absentmindedly.

“You fell for him.” His mother teased. “That is so cute!”

“I didn’t fell for him!!” Nishinoya argued, but this time he did blush. “He was freaked out when he heard my name. He’s a nervous wreck. But he’s a generally nice guy, just looks like a… bandit you’d see around on the street. And he’s an extremely good player too.”

“Yuu, my dear, your eyes are shinning right now.” His mother smiled. “Maybe you haven’t fell for him yet, but you do like him. As in.. ‘like’ like him.”

“Fine!” Nishinoya admitted. “Maybe I do like him.”

“Good.” The smile was still there. “He seems like a good kid.”


	9. 18 for how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo doesn't know why you stop aging at 18 until you met your soulmate. All he knows is that he's been 18 for two years and finding the love of his life wasn't one of the top things on his to do list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAH THIS IS MY FIRST KUROKEN EVER! Hope you enjoy it!

Kuroo didn’t mind birthdays much. They were nice and he saw all his friends together but he also did that at school, especially at volleyball club. But Kuroo thought he could live without celebrating own every year. He thought that maybe, just maybe, birthdays were overrated. What did you do at birthdays? Eat cake, do stuff you like and dude, you could do that any other day of the year. There’s literally nothing stopping you.

Kuroo was thinking about it the day before his 19th birthday. But he knew he wouldn’t turn 19 years old tomorrow. He just would not. And of course it wasn’t his choice, it’s not like he wanted to stop growing up. No, wait, actually he did. He could do without the stress. Either way, he couldn’t control the situation any more than he could control the weather. He knew that he’d stop at 18 because he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. When he did, he would know instantly, like his dad said would happen. But it hasn’t happened so he would stay 18 until it did.

That night at 11:43 pm, Kuroo checked the clock on his nightstand, he lay in bed and just stared at his bedroom ceiling wondering how he’d feel the next morning until he feel asleep.

Rays of light came from the space between the curtains of his window, going directly in Kuroo’s face and waking him up. His mouth felt dry and his throat sore. The sun had woken him up at 6:23 am, on a Saturday.

“Why?” He grumbled as he shoved his face on to pillow.

“Everything alright?” His dad knocked at his door, which was opened.

“How can you wake up at such ungodly hours?” He stared at his dad, still half asleep.

“It’s a good thing to start the day early.” His dad drank from the cup of coffee he held in his hand. “How do you feel?”

That was a good question. Kuroo felt his eyes were heavy, from having slept so little the previous night. The thought of him not aging was starting to become creepy somehow. How did you not age, exactly? And how long would he stay 18 before he met his soulmate? Everything about the whole process just seemed weird. And how did he know he didn’t age from last night to tomorrow morning?

“Honestly, just confused.” He admitted as his father stepped inside his room. “I can’t understand how this thing works and I usually understand how most things work.”

“Well some things in life are just more than the human brain can handle.” His father smiled, a sort of nostalgia was hidden in there. “Our own existence for instance. Sometimes you just have to accept it or else you might drive yourself crazy.”

“I might already have done that.” Kuroo sighed, the questions still circulating his head. “It’s just really weird to me.”

“I know.” His father sighed, showing sympathy. “It gets frustrating. But we have to ask god to grant us the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference.” He father quoted.

“And this not aging thing is something I can’t change.” Kuroo added.

“Exactly.” His father smiled again, this time proudly. “Now come to the kitchen, your mom’s already making breakfast.”

*

Kuroo has been 18 for 2 years now. Yep, you read that right, 2 years. He was supposed to be 20 by now but his soulmate just really didn’t want to met him. Well, at least it was what Kuroo assumed. But his father had been 18 for 5 years before meeting his mother so he guessed it wasn’t that bad.

A year and a half of those two years were spend in college, where he had met so many other people who were 18 for a couple of years now too. Love was hard to find these days, apparently.

It wasn’t until his 4th semester in college that he noticed something had changed in him. He just noticed he started aging aging and don’t ask him how, he just felt it. He also had an idea of when it had happened.

In his bio class, there was a new kid coming in. Kuroo was sure he hadn’t seen the blond with brown roots haired guy before, but he seemed somewhat familiar. And he could not shake the feeling he knew him somehow.

The guy sat right next to Kuroo, where there was the only available seat left. The guy was soaking wet and sneezed before actually sitting down.

“Bless you.” Kuroo said. “Are you okay?”

“I hate rain.” The guy replied but it seemed like he was talking to himself. “I’m…” He sneezed again. “fine.”

“You didn’t have an umbrella?” Kuroo guessed, wondering how the hell this guys managed to get so soaked. It had been raining since 3 am, Kuroo heard the sound of the drops on the ground from his dorm.

“It got stuck in a tree.” He replied quietly. “It would’ve gotten ever worse if I kept on trying to get it.”

“So you just let it there?” That idea seemed humorous to him somehow.

The boy nodded. Kuroo thought of how small the kid looked, was he younger than him? Kuroo had no way of knowing.

“Well, ” Kuroo put on a smile. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. Nice to meet you, no umbrella man. I’d be happy to help you get it after class.”

“No umbrella man?” That had earned him the tiniest of laughs. “That’d be great, thank you. I’m… Kenma Kozume.”

“What do you have after bio, Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

“Umm… nothing actually. It’s my free period.” As the Kenma spoke more, Kuroo noticed he was shy. Never speaking in a loud volume and never getting any eye contact. Just plain avoidance tactics.

“Great!” Kuroo opened another smile. “It’s my free period too, so you can take me to the tree that stole your umbrella and I can get it for you.”

“Thanks.” Kenma nodded quietly as their teacher walked into the room.

After class was over, Kenma did as promised and took Kuroo to the tree that he got his umbrella stuck in. It was a really big one, the branches seemed like they could come alive at any second. Maybe one of them had and that single branch wanted an umbrella which just happened to have walked by right at the time.

Kuroo saw Kenma’s red umbrella in between two branches. One of them had ramifications and one of those was pretty close to ripping the poor umbrella apart. Luckily, it was close enough to Kuroo’s reach. He was maybe 20 inches taller than Kenma, so he could see how the boy had struggled to get the umbrella back.

“Okay, I almost got it.” Kuroo slipped his tongue out, concentrated as he reached for the object.

“Be careful…” Kenma seemed to whispered, making Kuroo grin.

“Always am.” He took the umbrella easily after pushing the other branches away to get to it. “Here’s your unharmed umbrella.” He smiled. “Be more attentive next time.”

Kenma snorted, taking the object from Kuroo’s hand. “I will.”

“So, is this your dorm?” Kuroo asked, poiting at the building behind the tree and not knowing exactly where he wanted to get to.

“Yeah.” Kenma replied, making Kuroo felt hopeful. They were in the same dorm.

“Me too.” He replied. “It was nice meeting you, Kenma. I think we’ll see each other again pretty soon.”

Right then, for the first time, Kenma looked at Kuroo in the eyes and that’s when he felt the change. “We just might.”

Kenma walked inside his dorm, leaving Kuroo to wonder if that was his soulmate and feeling 2 years older than he had been for the past 24 months.


	10. your first words to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei never cared much about the words tattooed on his collarbone, until he met the green haired cute barista who says them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY POSTING THE TSUKIYAMA CHAPTER OMFG i wrote this ages ago, hope you guys like it!

“Hello. What would you like order today?”

Those were the words tattooed in Tsukishima’s collarbones. He had to see it everyday when he saw looked in the mirror. He had a tiny idea of what they could mean, but there were hundreds of possibilities. Most of them had to do with selling something to him, that was all he knew for sure.

But it wasn’t something that bothered Tsukishima too often. In fact, he barely thought about it. He noticed all these people who spent their entire lives trying to find their soulmate based on the words they had tattooed on their bodies somewhere. Some even played detective, it was ridiculous. Tsukishima found it unbearable. Plus, who has time to think about soulmates and love with all the responsibly of being a teenager? School already took enough of his time, and so did club activities.

So no, he didn’t wonder what his soulmate did, or where they lived, or how they lived. He just lived his own life like he would if he didn’t have those words on his body.

He mostly thought about it when he was bored and he was in that moment. He lied on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, with no idea what to do. School was over so it was summer vacation, and he didn’t feel like studying. His brother still had college so he wasn’t at home and his parents were working. He was alone at home.

‘I have to do something.’ He thought to himself before getting out of bed and getting his keys.

He let his parents know he was going out with a text message and closed the door behind him. With not destination in mind, he stepped on the street and started walking.

He paced until he reached a coffee shop. He shrugged to himself, thinking why not, and walked in. He heard the doorbell ring as he slid it open and felt it close behind him. 

He didn’t have to enter a line to get to the cashier, the place was pretty much emptied out. The only people there were the green haired cashier and a quiet costumer sitting by the window.

When he got closer, the cashier smiled brightly and asked. “Hello, what would you like to order today?”

One other thing about his soulmate’s first words to him? They were incredibly vague. In all his years of life, Tsukishima had heard those exact same words more than once or twice or even three times. Cashiers, especially, said that a lot. And other selling related professions did too. He would never figure out who his soulmate was based on those words alone, he wasn't too interested in it either.

Tsukishima picked his wallet out of his pocket and responded. “An expresso, please. And do you have any gum? Mint, preferably.”

The cashier, Tadashi Yamaguchi as Tsukishima read on his badge, froze completely. He didn’t even opened the cash register, he just stood there staring at him.

“Something happened?” Tsukishima used sarcasm.

Yamaguchi bit his lips hard before rolling up his sleeve and revealing the words Tsukishima has said to him just a few seconds before. He took a long hard look at it, before sighing and shrugging.

“So?” He asked. “I just want to know how much I have to pay for the expresso and gum.”

“You... You don’t care about this at, at all?!” The cashier, who couldn’t be much older than Tsukishima, was freaking out.

“Should I?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe this means anything.”

“Well it means we’re soulmates!” Yamaguchi argued. “That’s big!”

Tsukishima wanted to laugh at the statement. He thought nothing of it, yet his soulmate thought everything of it. Apparently, opposites did attract each other.

“I just want my expresso and gum.” He replied, suddenly feeling very tired. Coffee would be good to wake him up.

“Ri... Right…” Yamaguchi opened the register. “That’s 6,43.”

After Tsukishima gave the boy a few notes and coins, he went straight home.

He spent the rest of his school vacation without seeing Yamaguchi Tadashi again. But he did see him for a second time, at school, on the first day back. Right then he knew it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

“You... You study here??” Yamaguchi asked when both were at lunch as he saw Tsukishima walk by.

Tsukishima gave him a sideway glance. “Would I be here if I didn’t?”

“Fair enough.” Yamaguchi replied, nervously.

“But I never saw you here before.” Tsukishima continued before the boy had the chance to walk away. “You’re a new student here?”

Yamaguchi nodded at sat next to him. “I came to town just a month before you saw me at the coffee shop.”

Tsukishima hummed, interested. “Where did you live before?”

Yamaguchi was caught by surprise. “I-Ikebukuro.”

Tsukishima laughed slightly at the image of a big city boy transferring to Miyagi. “And you came here?”

Yamaguchi laughed along with him, sending a warm feeling through Tsukishima’s chest. “The differences are striking.”

“I imagine so.” Tsukishima finished eating his lunch just a second before the bell rang and stood up from the bench. “I’ll see you around?”

“O-of course.” Tsukishima could see the tiny smile growing on Yamaguchi’s face.

He turned around before letting Yamaguchi see the one growing on his own and started walking back to class. “Good.”


	11. our nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba findout out he has a soulmate with a intense fear of airplanes through his dream - or nightmares. But what happens when they meet in real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN F O R E V E R i hope y'all don't hate me, sorry. Hope you enjoy this character but DISCLAIMER: this chapter was requested, I never really payed much attention to these characters so this might be a little ooc

Dreams were a funny thing, Yahaba thought. They could go a million different ways taking extremely different turns and yet they could all just be the same. What's funnier than that?

Yahaba had been having dreams about one person in particular for so long, he wondered whether it was normal. What if he was the only one who had that? He never really questioned anyone else about it. But as he grew up and started paying attention to things around him, he learned that his dreams were a soulmate thing. His soulmate dreamt something and he's dreamed it to, the contrary also happened.

What surprised Yahaba the most was the fact that his soulmate? He was a he. He was a guy. He was someone Yahaba had never even met before.

At first, he hated it. He hated the universe or whatever was in charge of that soulmate thing for giving him a male soulmate. He wasn't gay! He liked girls, he was so sure he liked girls. And his soulmate seemed a little bit like a jackass. Maybe if he was a nicest guy, it wouldn't have been all that bad. 

The most reoccurring dream Yahaba had, was a nightmare. His soulmate seemed to have a fear of planes. In the dream, Yahaba sat in the back of the plane while his soulmate was next to him. The guy was sound asleep until turbulence struck. The plane shook violently as Yahaba's soulmate clung to his arm and starter hyperventilating. 

Yahaba desperately tried to calm him down but his soulmate screamed and screamed at the top of his lungs. Soon he noticed nobody else was in the airplane. Not even the pilot.

The whole scene ended with the plane crashing in the middle of the ocean. Yahaba drowned before an helicopter was heard in a distance. The dream ended for Yahaba right there. 

He woke up rapidly, sitting up in his bed, heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest. Yahaba didn't know whether there was more to the dream but either way, 

For the next days to come, the dream repeated itself night after night. Yahaba still had no idea what it even meant but it terrified him. He'd never admit it to any of his friends, of his family, to anyone but it terrified him.

The face of his soulmate while Yahaba drowned was what really stuck in his memory. He had a look of completely and utter despair, with his hands grabbing his arms to pull him back up. Somehow, Yahaba always slipped through his fingers, like the transparent liquid that surrounded both of them, Yahaba slipped away.

The day Yahaba finally met his soulmate, was when the volleyball club received a new member: Kyoutani Kentarou. When the blonde locked eyes with Yahaba, he stiffened. With an attentive stare, Kyoutani didn't exactly look away. He was like an animal, watching its prey waiting for the right time to attack.

That, was his soulmate. The mad looking, delinquent like teenager with anger issues was his soulmate. He seemed a lot different in person than he did in Yahaba's dreams.

Yahaba watched the boy for the entire practice, wondering how in the world that was the person he was supposed to have a relationship with. Who would even be able to deal with a person like that? All that anger and resentment made him feel unapproachable.

And then the match with Karasuno happened. When Yahaba got so angry at Kyoutani for disrespecting his senpais, pinned him against the wall and gave him the speech. After that, Yahaba couldn't for the live of him tell why but, he watched more closely. He was attentive to Kyoutani more than ever.

It's not like the boy changed, at all. He still growled at people when he felt annoyed, he still shot threatening looks that Yahaba could swear would kill a man someday whenever he felt like it, he still spiked a ball with all the strength he could muster recklessly. There was no excuse really. Still Yahaba felt more drawn to him, and as each day passed by, they got closer and closer. 

Soon enough, he questioned Kyoutani about the dream. He never had it anymore after meeting his soulmate, but it still nagged him. Wanting or not, he was curious about it.

"It's this old movie I watched once when I was a kid." Kyoutani grumbled. "I watched it again a couple of months ago and the dammed thing gave me nightmares, again."

"A movie?" Yabaha couldn't believe his ears. He laughed a little hit, dismissively. He thought his soulmate had gone through some kind of trauma but no, it was simply an old movie. "Seriously?"

"Yes, it was scary alright!" Kyoutani huffed. "Airplanes always scared the crap outta me, the movie just helped."

"No, okay, I'm-" Yahaba looked in Kyoutani's eyes, noticing something there. "I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore."

"Right." Kyoutani grinned his teeth in response.

The boy's entire body language told Yahaba that it was a sensitive topic so he should drop it. He talked about the exams they'd have next week instead. 

"Have you studied at all?" He questioned.

"Yes." Kyoutani grumbled, visibly annoyed but also much more comfortable. 

"You sure?" Yahaba teased, knowing he'd get a reaction out of him.

"I think I know when I've studied dammit!" The reaction followed and Yahaba held in his laughter.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Then good luck, I guess."

"I'll do fine." Kyoutani replied, his stubborn personality shining through.

As the next week wore on, Yahaba realized he got to know another small piece from Kyoutani. Being a violent, unapproachable guy, nobody know all that much about him, except for Yahaba. He was slowly breaking through that rough exterior of his, and it made Yahaba feel important.

Maybe having Kyoutani as a soulmate wasn't a bad thing after all.


	12. you but not you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo was reborn as Akaashi Keiji, the Fukurodani volleyball player who feels the absence of his partnet, Sorey. Until he hears someone who has exactly the same voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS A CROSSOVER YEAH my friend asked for it and even tho I haven't finished watching Tales Of Zestiria, I hope I managed to do this well. I hope you guys enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji had always had faith in past lives, in reincarnation. He had that belief since before he found out he had his own past life. It wasn’t unfounded because he could remember it as Mikleo, the water seraph from Glenwood, which didn't exist anymore. Most of his memories from it was center around one person: Sorey. The adventures they lived was something Akaashi often dreamt about it, ever since he was a small kid. It took him a while to realize it all had been real too. He managed it mainly because of Mikleo telling him so on one of those nights.

For years after realizing he was living another life, Akaashi felt the hole in his heart left by the absence of Sorey. It ran deep, and at times it made his heart physically ache. Occasionally, it'd become too unberable and Akaashi would cry himself to sleep.

Nobody knew that about him or about Sorey, not even his parents. Akaashi's parents.

His days as Mikleo had been so different from the student volleyball player days he led now. He never did discover how long ago Mikleo had lived but he could tell it wasn’t near this present. He didn’t know why he was reborn, and he couldn't tell whether Sorey had been either. Akaashi just went on, trying to forget the boy once and for all. But the memories were stubborn and clung to him. They penetrated his heart, poking at where it hurt him the most. As each day passed by, he went to school and hid the pain every day. Again, again and again.

It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to about the situation. He might as well just try to erase it all from his brain. It was easier said than done, however.

And during one fateful autumn morning, high school came around. His first day at the Fukurodani Academy had arrived, at last. The sunlight had woken him up before his alarm  could ring. The moment he had opened his eyes, Akaashi felt nervous. Being the new kid once more just did that to him. He’d have to suck it up. It’s what he has been doing for a while now. Maybe he should get a medal for sucking shit up for the last 6 years.

After putting on his brand new uniform, Akaashi walked his way to school. He knew the way already from having checking out the premises the week before. The sky was mostly clean and the sun shone quite brightly, making his eyes squint. Still, the weather was cold because of the wind, and it blew some of the leaves from the floor to the air. Akaashi managed to take a silent stroll, for the most part. The peacefulness of it all was suddenly disrupted when he was about to take his last turn to get to the school building. His ears picked up the sounds of running footsteps coming from behind him.

“Make way!” The voice yelled at him, sending a chilly shiver down Akaashi’s spine.

A black and white tuff of hair raced on, leaving the boy stunned and paralyzed at the sidewalk. Their voice sounded a lot like Sorey’s. No, scratch that. It sounded exactly like Sorey’s. Even if they’d said only two rushed words, Akaashi recognized the voice right away. And for the lives of him, he couldn't say how he managed to remember his old friend's voice so easily but he did. His heart broken, shattered into pieces, just hearing the first syllable they muttered. But he didn’t want to build his hopes up. He would not, build his hopes up.

The world was a naturally cruel place, he knew that very well. Maybe it was just some cosmic joke. Like ‘haha Sorey’s still dead. Don’t hope for things that can’t come true’. Akaashi wouldn’t. He had no reason to believe Sorey had reincarnated along with him. There was no reason to. Just because someone he never even knew had the same voice... it didn’t mean anything. He’d heard many singers who had eerily similar voices, it was actually scary.

Still, a twinge of hope got inside. As Akaashi tried to forget about it and go to school, that twinge slowly grew inside him. Silently and deadly, getting by unnoticed by both his lives.

*

Signing up for the volleyball club had been one of the first things Akaashi wanted to cross off from his list of things to do during his high school experience. It wasn’t a physical list, it only existed in his head. It was important, regardless. Along with that, he just wanted to actually get through high school.

Akaashi went to the gym with his signup sheet right after classes ended. He was expecting that the activity would make him forget all about the guy from that morning. He’d go crazy really fast if it didn’t.

Knocking on the metal doors, Akaashi announced himself. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, a first year. I wanted to sign up for the club.”

A man wearing a coat with the colors of the school, blue and white, showed up. He put an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, who assumed that that was their coach. “Welcome kid.” He took the paper Akaashi handed to him, guiding the boy inside. “What’s your position?”

“Setter.” Akaashi replied nonchalantly.

The coach nodded, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. He swept it back behind his ears before speaking again. “Let me introduce you to the team. It mostly consists of the second years. You’re our only first year and the two third years we have didn’t come today, maybe you’ll get to meet them tomorrow. So here are the second years: Tatsuki Washio, Yamato Sarukui, Akinori Konoha, Haruki Komi and Bokuto Koutarou.”

A line of five players appeared in front of Akaashi as their names were called. Washio was the tallest of them all. He had thick eyebrow and a rectangular jaw both of which gave him quite a menacing look. Next, was Sarukui. His hair curled in all directions and his rounded eyes made him appear somewhat friendly. Beside him was Konoha. He had a welcoming grin across his rounded face. Komi, seemed as confident as they came, with hands on hips and the cocky smile. The last boy on the line was the Bokuto kid. He seemed so familiar to Akaashi... and it took a moment for him to realize why. His hair was the same as the guy’s who had ran past him that morning. The one with Sorey’s voice.

Another shiver came over Akaashi as he locked eyes with the second year. This time, it made him shake his shoulders. All eyes turned to him because of the sudden movement.

"Sorry, I got a cold." Akaahi mumbled an excuse. Everyone seemed to buy it.

The boys at him bowed in sequence. “Nice to meet you!” They all greeted, trying to say it together but they couldn't start at the same time.

Bokuto’s voice, of course, was the loudest. It made sense, if you considered Sorey’s personality. But he wasn’t Sorey. Akaashi knew that, he did. Yet his heart still screamed “MAYBE THAT’S HIM!”. He wanted to pull it out of his chest and drown it in the ocean. Maybe that’d get it to shut up. Having those thoughts wouldn’t help him, Akaashi decided. He shook his head violently before bowing before the second years.

“Please take care of me.” He forced the words out, politely.

“Our captain isn’t here today.” Konoha announced. “So I say welcome instead. Welcome to our team.”

Akaashi managed a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Did I hear before that you’re a setter?” Bokuto ran up to him, excitement clearly showing on his face.

“Erm....” Akaashi was stunned by the sudden proximity. “Yeah.”

Hands flew up to Akaashi’s arms. They gave off a warm sort of feeling.“Could you set for me?? Please, please, please...”

Bokuto kept on begging and Akaashi could barely find an opening to reply. He looked into Bokuto’s eyes before the boy closed them and sank down to his knees to put his hands together and plead some more. They didn’t look at all like Sorey’s but they felt like it. For Akaashi, at least. Anyone else seeing them wouldn’t think anything was special about it at all. The way his eyes worked was the same way as Sorey's did. Akaashi couldn't explain it any more than that.

“Bokuto, quit it!” Konoha grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from Akaashi.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeee-“

“Fine!” Akaashi finally spoke. “I’ll set for you.”

A laugh shot through the gym in response. Akaashi turned around to see their coach arching his back and hugging his stomach.

“Good luck, Akaashi-kun.” He put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder before leaving to sit on the bench.

Akaashi turned to his new teammates. “Why do I need luck?”

One of the other boys, Sarukui, approached him. “Bokuto is a powerhouse. He never gets tired.”

A minute of silence came from Akaashi. “Right...”

“You’ll be okay.” Washio, despite his unchanging expression, tried to reassure the boy. “Maybe he’ll take it easy today.”

*

As expected from everyone who actually knew him, Bokuto did not take it easy. Akaashi bent himself on court, hands resting on knees as he tried to catch enough air for his lungs to use. The difficulty to breathe make it seem like his they were on fire.

Bokuto could easily be compared to a powerhouse, Akaashi thought.

“C’mon, just one more!” The boy demanded, jumping.

“Bokuto-san...” Akaashi could hardly speak back. “You’ve said that already!”

“I’m just not tired yet!” Bokuto replied, getting another volleyball and throwing it to him.

“I am!” He snapped, catching the ball.

Practice had ended little over ten minutes before. Bokuto had asked the coach if they could stay longer and Akaashi had reluctantly agreed. Now he had been regretting that decision for the past... yeah, ten minutes. Akaashi didn't remember ever feeling that tired before, maybe even during his life as Mikleo.

In Akaashi’s memories, Sorey had always been calm, easygoing. Spending the last hour and a half with Bokuto made him finally realize that there was no way this guy was Sorey. Even reincarnation couldn’t change someone this drastically.

“One more.” Bokuto asked in a quiet voice. “Just one, the last one. This time I promise. I always keep my promises.”

A sigh left Akaashi’s lips. “Okay.”

“YES!” Bokuto first pumped the air and then got into position, behind the last white line. “Shoot.”

Akaashi grabbed the ball and pushed it upwards to his left. Bokuto quickly came and crossed it. The ball fell on the other side of the court. Normally it would’ve just gone straight.

“Wh-“ No words came to Akaashi. His senpai hadn’t been crossing like that all day! “You know how to cross spike?!”

“Yes. Awesome, right?” Akaashi didn’t miss the cockiness in his teammate’s voice.

A smile spread across his face. “You’re really... something else.”

Akaashi’s comment was enough to ignite Bokuto’s fire. “WANNA GO AGAIN?”.

Faking a smile, Akaashi walked over to the basket with all the balls and picked one up. He stood in his usual spot and acted like he was going set the ball but actually, he just threw it at Bokuto’s head.

*

“Akaasheeeeeeee.” Bokuto came whining to the setter as soon as he got to the gym. “You gave me a bump on my head yesterday!”

“You deserved it.” Akaashi remarked, unfazed.

Right after, the coach waltzed over to them. “Seems you two are getting along well.”

“Akaashi’s mean.” Bokuto whined for a second time before giving a smile. “But actually a cool guy.”

Akaashi gladly returned the compliment. “Bokuto’s a monster. But a cool guy too.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” The coach, then, blew the whistle. “Gather up!”

All the players assembled themselves in a semicircle, everyone standing in front of the coach. Akaashi noticed there were two new faces and assumed those were the third years.

“Karai and Hatsuko.” Coach raised his voice. The two nee faces reacted to hear those names. “We have a new member. Akaashi Keiji.”

After hearing his name, he stepped out of the line, positioning himself in front of his senpais and bowing to them. “Nice to meet you. Please take care of me.”

“Hey, Akaashi.” The tallerst of the two punch his arm lightly, in a playful manner. “Good to have you on the team. Your position?”

“He’s a setter!” Bokuto managed to speak up before Akaashi. “A very good one!”

“Ohoho.” The second boy chuckled. “Has he already given you a hard time, Akaashi?”

He faked a frown. “You could say that.”

“Hey!” A complaint came from Bokuto.

Akaashi smirked in return, having fun with his teammate’s short fuse. He was an amusing person to tease. As he watched Bokuto, a hand appeared in front of Akaashi. The smallest of the third years was asking for handshake.

“I’m the captain.” He smiled. “Hakashi Karai.” Akaashi turned to face in and took the captain’s hand in his, nodding in respecting. “I’m glad to be part of the team, Hakashi-san.”

*

Bokuto wasn’t Sorey. He wasn’t. But goddamn it, he might as well be. Of course, their temperament was far from even being similar. Sorey was so much more patient and serene. But every time Bokuto refused to ignore someone in help, or tried to lie about something and did it really badly, or even when he just got excited over something he was into... The more Akaashi spent time with him, the more similarities he found. It did not put him at ease.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice brought him back to Earth. His thoughts had wondered elsewhere...

Shaking his head, he responded. “Yes?”

“What’s up with number 5?” He pointed at the book with his pencil.

Tilting his head to take a closer look, Akaashi read the question. He was at Bokuto’s house, tutoring him on Maths. He’d forgotten about that for a moment.

“Here.” Akaashi pulled the notebook closer to himself and wrote down on it. “This is how you start.”

Surprise crossed Bokuto’s eyes as he saw Akaashi work. “How are you a year younger than me?”

“How are you a year older?” Akaashi counteracted. “I just like Maths.”

“Well…” Bokuto slid the notebook back to his side of the table and looked down at it. “I’ll never understand how or why.”

“You could if you put more effort into it.” Akaashi just couldn’t resist the openings Bokuto left.

“Hey!” He complained, slamming one of his firsts on the table. “I put plenty of effort!”

“Sure do.” Akaashi nodded. “Just focus on the problem for now.”

He heard his senpai snort as he turned his focus to the notebook again. But his thoughts drifted again.

Yes, the memory of Sorey still hurt. It hurt so so much. But he had fun with Bokuto. If the similarities between the two were painful, then the differences worked as the medicine. So maybe…

*

A full year had gone by since Akaashi had met Bokuto. Now, they had a chance to go to nationals with the volleyball team. The third years had already left and a new first year joined the club but Akaashi felt somewhat comfortable. The only team that could stop them was Nekoma. Bokuto’s friend studied there, Kuroo Tetsuro. They’d be going against each other as captains of their respective teams.

The preliminaries for the nationals were just a week away so practices had been tougher lately. Unsurprisingly enough, Bokuto was the only one with energy to spare. Akaashi watched him closely. He had the opportunity to. He knew his senpai so well now. He got to know more about him in a year and his old classmates had in three years. Playing volleyball with him started feeling less and less like a challenge.

“Akaasheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” He boy called after him during lunch time.

Akaashi stopped in his tracks to let him catch up. “Bokuto-san, stop being so loud.”

Bokuto ignore the comment, like he did all previous ones. “Wanna go to my house today after practice? Mom adopted a dog and she asked me to choose a name for it!”

The thought of Bokuto with a pup or even a giant dog was enough to make Akaashi smile. He just didn’t let it show. “Sure.”

After practice, as promised, Akaashi took the bus with Bokuto to his house. He took out the keys and opened the door slowly, giving passage to Akaashi before getting inside himself. The sound of paws on the wooden floors made him slam it back closed.

A small puppy ran up to Bokuto, who picked it up and started caressing his belly. Akaashi got closer to see the small Shiba Inu.

“Holy shit…” Akaashi muttered lowly. “It is so cute. Boy or girl?”

“Boy.” Bokuto fondled his head, eyes never leaving it.

The boy seemed to be so fond of it already. And for the first time in several months, Akaashi compared Bokuto to Sorey again. He had finally started healing, was this a relapse? He didn’t need to take a step back, really.

“So, did you think of a name yet?” Akaashi questioned, more to take his thoughts from that train.

He watched as his senpai wrestled with himself. Was he all that conflicted over a pup’s name? Maybe it was the pressure. Getting a dog stuck with a bad name would suck, Akaashi thought. But Bokuto did have a nice face. A rounded, nice and familiar face. The golden eyes were also a bonus. Akaashi had spent too much time staring at it. He averted his gaze as soon as he got aware of it.

Lately, Akaahi had started appreciating Bokuto for who he was and not for being the shadow of Sorey. It made him realize that maybe… Just maybe, he was falling in love with someone other than Sorey. And the guilt he had expected to feel wasn’t there. So that might be okay. Maybe loving Bokuto would be okay.

“Hmm….” Bokuto’s mumbled caught Akaashi’s attention again, making his head turn to him. “How does Sorey sound?”


	13. missing thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa's signed volleyball goes missing at the same time Iwaizumi's plastic godzilla miniature suddenly disappeares, both wonder if there isn't a prank being played on them. But the universe is a bit more mystical than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back someone requested another iwaoi chapter for this and I wanted to created a soulmate AU of my own so I thought why not? I hope you guys enjoy it!

Oikawa Tooru didn't normally lose anything. He was organized, at home, at school, anywhere really.

The day that his volleyball, signed by a few members of the current Japan National Volleyball team - which took him a few train rides and a lot of begging for him to get -went missing, he questioned his parents about it. "Neither of you saw it lately?"

His mom had been making coffee while his father had been washing the dishes. Neither looked at him to answer.

"I haven't been to your room at all, Tooru." His mother handed him a mug full of the black drink.

He looked at his father. "Same here." The man replied.

Walking back to his room, taking sips from his coffee, Oikawa pursed his lips. _Someone must've stollen it,_ he thought. Oikawa never took it out of the shelf in his room, much less touched it unless it needed cleaning. 

When he inspected the spot where his volleyball was supposed to be in for the second time, he found a plastic godzilla in its place. Funny thing though... he recognized the toy. He knew who it belong to. Oikawa was the one who gave it to them when they were kids. Now, why Iwazumi's toy replaced his volleyball on his shelf was something he couldn't figure out, for the life of him.

 

"This..." Iwaizumi handed Oikawa his volleyball at school, during lunch, "showed up at my house yesterday."

 _Well this is weird,_ Oikawa bit the inside of his lips.

Taking the ball back, he dove into his backpack to pick Iwaizumi's godzilla. He placed in on Iwaizumi's palm. "I didn't know you still had this, Iwa-chan."

"Tooru, what the hell?" His friend's face morphed into a half mad, half confused expression. "Why did you have this?"

"Why did you have my ball?" Oikawa questioned back, holding the object up. "It's like they switched places on their own. I haven't been to your house in a while, Iwa-chan."

The bell rang while they talked. Walking together, they went for the hallway. "This is weird."  Iwaizumi remarked.

"Weird," Oikawa prompted, "is that you still have a plastic toy of godzilla." 

"Huh?" A vain came popping out of his friend's head. "Do you want me to kill you, trashkawa?"

Oikawa smiled, waving at him as he walked to his own classroom. "I just didn't think it meant that much to you, Iwa-chan."

 

Volleyball back in its small shrine, Oikawa rubbed his hands together in a sense of accomplishment. 

"Welcome home." He smiled before turning off the lights and going to bed.

Waking up the next morning, he sat up to look at the shelf above his head. He had dreamt that the ball went missing again and in its place was the plastic godzilla again. For a moment, he could remind himself that was just his head making up scenarios. The peace didn't last long, because as it turned out, it was a prophetic dream. His ball was gone again. He reached up to grab the old toy.

In less than a minute, Oikawa was pushing the call button on his phone.

"Yes, your volleyball is here." Iwaizumi answered on the other end.

Oikawa looked at the object on his hand. "And your godzilla is here."

"Someone's playing with us." His friend suggested. "This has got to be someone fucking with us."

"Maybe..." Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"I don't like that sound." Iwaizumi remarked. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." A little white lie was told. "We'll just trade again at school."

Oikawa waited for his response before hanging up. "Yeah."

 

If the objects switched places again, Oikawa would be convinced it wasn't just someone fucking with them. 

He lived with his parents in an apartment that was nine stories high. Unless they were complete suicidal, no one would climb up that high to get to his apartment. If they did, Oikawa was fairly certain he'd hear the window on his room being opened since the thing was old and rusty and made that sound that resembled nails dragging on a black board. There was also the possibility of lock picking the front door. That's why he'd give it one more shot.

Why would someone go through that lenght just to have a laugh at him and Iwaizumi anyway? There were easier - better - ways to be entertainted. 

With his volleyball back in his hands, Oikawa was worried what all this back and fourth could do to the signatures on it. The paint would get smudged or - Oikawa could kill someone if that happened - accidentaly erased.

Of course, Iwaizumi was as crazy as the sport as Oikawa was. He would take care of the ball. Oikawa trusted his friend to handle it, and not get his precious signatures erased.

 

He was convinced.

The objects switched places again and there was no way in hell someone had gotten into his apartment. The night before, Oikawa had gotten the biggest deep tray he could find, filled it with water and placed it in front of the door.

If the intruder didn't just wet his feet on the way in, they would at least bump on it and have water fall on the floor. The floodboards were all dry.

"What is this?" His father sent a suspicous look flying into Oikawa's direction.

"Preventive measures..." He took the tray to the sink, avoiding the man's gaze.

Oikawa's phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up.

"No one came here last night." Iwaizumi spoke first.

Oikawa sighed. "Same here."

"What the hell is going on?" His friend questioned, his voice sounding as frustrated as Oikawa felt.

He shrugged. "I would be telling you if I knew, Iwa-chan."

 

They didn't bother trading objects again. And after the end of the month, the plastic godzilla went back to Iwaizumi's place and the volleyball went back to Oikawa's. The boys could almost pretend like nothing had happened.

But then Oikawa's favorite shirt went missing. One with a pocket on the left side of his chest and and alien cursing drawn on it. It was replaced by Iwaizumi's laptop.

At school, Iwaizumi brought Oikawa his shirt. "There's not a lot that gets me mad-" 

"Are you sure, iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased, passing him the laptop.

"I swear to the universe, I will kill you." His friend made a hand gesture that seemed like he was strangling someone.

"You're stressed." Oikawa dropped the mocking attitude. "Confused, and frustrated. I know. This is stressing, and confusing and frustrating."

"And they're just gonna switch back tomorrow." iwazumi's posture also softened. 

Pulling air inside his cheeks, Oikawa released it. "True. And we can't find a why."

 

The not missing but switching deal - it's what Oikawa called it - didn't stop. Not even when they went to diffent college and stopped meeting up as often. But sometimes, it was harder to realise what went missing.

"I have a new ballpoint pen." Iwaizumi put the pen closer to the computer's camera. "I think I'd remember if I had bought one of these recently."

Oikawa didn't have to inspect it too throughly. "Yup, that's mine. And I," he reached under his desk to get a pair of black and red sneakers, "got these."

Iwaizumi's face was priceless. His friend reached at his hand and grabbed tuffs of his hair, leaning into his laptop. "I'll have to go a month without those? Seriously?!"

Closing his lips tight, Oikawa forced himself not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. Maybe this month will pass by faster."

"Bullshit." He fell back on the chair. "They're my favorite pair. If they come back with any dirt on them, Tooru, I'll-"

"End my existance, I know." Oikawa smiled at the empty threat. "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

The only light source in Iwazumi's room was coming from the bedside lamp. Oikawa couldn't tell if there his cheeks were redder or if he'd just imagined it.

"You've been sleeping well, right?" He changed the subject. "You look better than the last time we Skyped."

 

After nine months without seeing Iwaizumi in flesh and bone, Oikawa would meet him at a coffee house inbetween his university and his friend's. 

He got there first, holding his newly acquired item coming from Iwaizumi's belongings. This time, it was a book on human anatomy. He'd taken up drawing recently so the book was more artisticaly inclined than scientifically. Oikawa got to the spot first, flipping through it after having taken the table near the giant glass window.

When the barista approched him, Oikawa order a Dark Mocha Chip for himself and a Hojicha Tea Latte for Iwaizumi.

The place was quiet for a few minutes, until the front door bell rang. The dark brown haired boy entered, a backpack on his back, without having to look much for Oikawa.

"I saw you from outside." He said, sitting down. He looked at the beverage in front of him, cupping his hands around it. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Am I too late?"

Oikawa grinned. "I had my fun" he glanced at the top bottom of the anatomy book, "with anatomical terminology."

"You can be entertained with anything." Iwaizumi took the book from him and closed it, getting his own backpack to dig through the contents inside. "Here."

The boy slid across the table a Coke plastic decorated bottle. Not the one they sell at supermarkets, but the one you can by at an actualt Coca Cola store. Yes, that’s a thing. Oikawa's eyes widened at it.  _So that's where you went!_

 

Being away from Iwaizumi had been more berable when they only Skyped. Now it had been three days - and sixteen hours - since Oikawa had seen him and he wondered if the fact that everything had changed but at the same time nothing had, was what made him miss his friend more. Nine months was a lot of time, no matter what your perception of it was, but meeting Iwaizumi again felt like being back in high school. It felt like they had been seeing each other every day like they hadn't gone to different colleges. Up until they had to part ways again, that was.

And the heartache persisted. Instead of it mellowing out - like snow under the hot sun -, it just growing and growing like a stubbornly persistant tumor. Benign or maligant, it didn't really matter. It was just a bother, one that was one the verge of killing Oikawa.

They Skyped every week, but most days were busy and the calls seemed to be getting shorter and shorter...

"But we spent almost an hour talking every week anyway." Iwaizumi reminded.

Oikawa just pouted. "I still miss you."

"Me too, Tooru." Iwaizumi smile but it was the sad kind, the 'oh my god missing someone is a terrible thing' kind. Oikawa knew that one as well as he knew the one and only boy he was skypping. "I have your portrait to keep me company this time around."

Laughing, Oikawa nodded. "And I, your giant body pillow. I can't believe you bought one of these, Iwa-chan! Feeling too lonely without me around, are you?"

His friend defintely blushed. "It's comfortable."

 

"What is it that you have of his this time?" Kuroo, Oikawa's college buddy, questioned one day at lunch.

He was aware of the whole story. Oikawa had debated wheter he could tell him the story of not - maybe Kuroo would think he was cuckoo - until Kuroo himself went to him and said his jacket had been switched with Kenma's newest nintendo DS. So now he knew and they had something to talk about every month.

"Some paint brushes." Oikawa replied. "You?"

"Kenma's old Nekoma uniform." Kuroo laughed to himself, probably nostalgic over old memories. "For a guy who wasn't too serious about volleyball, he sure is a big sentimentalist."

"Kozume-san..." Pensively, Oikawa used two fingers to play around with his bottom lip. "You two just started dating, no?"

"Yup." Kuroo stuffed a fork full of meat on his mouth. "Why?"

"Nothing." Oikawa waved it off. "Just thinking..."

Bokuto, another friend of his, also had objects switching with Akaashi's and they too were a couple. Daichi had a crush on Sugawara, who also had his belongings switching back and fourth. 

 _Is this a pattern? Does Iwa-cha like me?_ Oikawa thought for a second before a realisation hit like a truck.  _DO I LIKE IWA-CHAN?_

 

It was defintely a pattern. Of course it was a pattern!

You belongings didn't just switched randomly with someone else's, you needed to have a connection. And that connect... was romantic?

Oikawa did consider himself to be a big dramatic and romantic sap but even this was too much for him. Except, it made more sense than anything else he thought or that had been suggested to him.

He did like Bokuto's theory which implied the existance of both aliens and the idea that they cared enough to do something like this. But Oikawa thought aliens were probably more interested in understanding human life rather than to screw with them.

Maybe it was soulmate thing.

And Oikawa managed to surprise even himself with only that single thought. Did he think Iwaizumi was his soulmate? They did get a long pretty well, even with Iwaizumi's ocassional death threats - which Oikawa knew he didn't mean. He was also the first person to come to Oikawa's had to do something with, tell something to.

Maybe they were soulmates.

 

"Iwa-chan, I was wondering if you had a theory about our things just switching owners like this." 

"Since my someone is fucking with us one was debunked, I haven't come up with anything else." Iwaizumi responded in between his sanduwich bites. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Oikawa wasn't sure what to tell his friend - if he should say anything at all. He didn't want to spook the guy saying 'hey, i think we're meant to be together because of this and I have zero basis to back this up but I have my gut feeling, so what'dya think?'.Iwaizumi would probably think he was on drugs or something. "It doesn't happen with us only, you know."

"I do." Iwaizumi proceeded to tell Oikawa that Hinata, aka Chibi-chan, also had the same thing with Kageyama. 

 _HA!_ Oikawa smiled.  _I saw that one coming from miles away._

"He must be stoked." He said, meaning Hinata. 

"Of course, but he won't admit it." Iwaizumi smiled. Hinata was his new roomate since the new semester begin and Oikawa imagined they'd gotten pretty close. "And Kageyama's no better."

 

Realising he was in love with his childhood friend was a slow and excruxiating process for Oikawa. Here were the problems:

1) Iwaizumi probably didn't like him back

2) They lived miles apart now

3) The stress brough on by college didn't help

4) AS IF HE HAD ANY COURAGE AT ALL TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO THE BOY WHO CONSTANTLY SAID HE'D KILL OIKAWA 

... who also happened to be the boy to make sure Oikawa slept, ate, and took care of himself since day one. Who was also the boy who showed more support for him than most people he had once considered friends. Who was the same boy who made sure to talk to him at least once a week, if for nothing else just to see if he was alright.

 _Dammit. He's the best fucking guy I know._ Oikawa remarked to himself, burying his face on his pillow.  _Of course I'd fall for him._

The oficial veredic was given by one in the morning. With Bokuto snoring on the bottom bunk, Oikawa just knew that Iwaizumi'd see the dark bags under Oikawa's eyes when they Skyped again after classes.

 

Acting as if he hadn't sorted out his own feelings towards Iwaizumi was easy to do when they only saw each other through camera computers. But Oikawa would met him up again soon and he wasn't sure if his acting skills were that good. When he thought of being close to Iwaizumi again... It was a rush of emotions.

Happiness.

Excitement.

Embarrasament.

Anxiety.

Terror.

They de-escalated.

Iwaizumi could also see through Oikawa, he was sure he'd notice any changes in behavior Oikawa might have. And he wasn't sure he could lie to Iwaizumi, not about this. And if he asked, he didn't want to.

"Take deep breaths." Kuroo tried to help. "Even if he doesn't like you back, which you know I highly doubt, it won't be the apocalypse."

Oikawa was mildly annoyed by the last comment. "In my world, it will be."

 

The gym bag Oikawa carried to the train station was Iwaizumi's. The lastest of his belongings that poped at his dorm room. Oikawa still hadn't figure out what of his had disappeared though. Sometimes it was something so small or just mostly irrelevant to his daily life that he didn't notice.

He'd met Iwaizumi at the cinema this time. 

The boy had gotten there earlier than Oikawa, waiting by the front entrance with all their popcorn and drinks.

"Caramel, right?" Oikawa strolled over there in a rush, leaning onto the popcorn. 

"It's like you don't even know me!" Iwaizumi playfully teased, which didn't happen very often. Oikawa assumed he was in the extreme of good moods cause that comment seemed so unHajime, something must've happened.

"I love you." Oikawa said out of habit, but now he meant it as something more.

"Love you too, Tooru." His friend smiled, leading them to the theater room.

They had chosen a romantic comedy to watch. Oikawa was satisfied with both ends but he knew Iwaizumi was only there for the comedy part - which was almost always stretched too thin.

But watching a romcom now felt absurdely ridiculous in Oikawa's mind. He analyzed the move from the person who fell in love first's perspective. But he had more fear to be rejected that that protagonist, who seemed to muster a mount of courage coming out of nowhere by the near end of the story. At the same time life was more complicated  than the movies, it was also a whole lot less dramatic, something Oikawa felt immensively grateful for. Loving Iwaizumi and not being able to tell him was already enough to terrorize him, he wouldn't be able to handle an ex fiancee of something along the lines of.

He hated that he was on a date - not a date - with the guy he wished he could go out with.

 

**_Torment, oh torment of the heart!_ **

Poetry had that theatrical effect that also made it seem like life was a movie. Or a dramatic musical. Or both combined - what a nightmare that would be. Except Oikawa loved musicals more than he cared to admit to most people.

**_Torment, oh torment of the mind!_ **

**_Your love is untouchable_ **

**_But it burns me from deep within_ **

Literature class was more bearable when Oikawa hadn't realized he was in love with someone he couldn't have. Now he just wished the teacher would shut up and let Oikawa sleep away the rest of the semester. But he was dead wrong if he thought that could actually happen.

Instead, to torture himself more, being the masochist that he was, Oikawa played around with Iwaizumi's wrist watch. He didn't use it out of respect, but he did bring it along to classes. Without any clocks in the classroom, he could at least tell time with it - if nothing else. He was certain that Iwazumi now had Oikawa's old photographic camera and he wondered if it'd come back with his smell. His favorite t-shirt had, when they were still in high school.

 

New Year's came, not too long after. And then six months later, Oikawa's birthday.

While he was missing his glasses - yes, now his goddamn glasses were with Iwaizumi, he'd had to go a month without them but he had spares, they just weren''t as good -, Iwaizumi had sent him a book about photography on the mail. A month before, on Iwaizumi's birthday, Oikawa had sent him pijamas with godzillas on them to replace the pens he then had to hold on to.

A week after the 20th, Iwaizumi showed up at Oikawa's dorm at night.

"Iwa-chan!" One could say the boy was surprised, since Iwaizumi had said nothing about visiting since their last Skype call.

"Hey." A smile greet him. "How have you been doing?"

"Great!" Oikawa answered, still stunned. "Just, great. What about you? Wait, what are- you have classes!"

"I do have a theory." Iwaizumi stared him straight in the eyes saying this. "About our things switching."

Oikawa gulped, not sure what to expected. "You came all the way here just to tell me this?"

Sighing, the boy seemed... agitated. That was a new side of Iwaizumi. "I came down here because I needed to see you."

"We Skyped last night." Oikawa replied, matter-of-factly. 

"Tooru." His name coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth had never sounded more urgent. "I needed... to see you."

Maybe Oikawa was understanding, or maybe he was hoping for too much. And if keeping all those feelings in was already killing him, being wrong about what Iwaizumi meant now would be the final blow.

"What's your theory?" He questioned.

"That I love you." Iwaizumi didn't waste time saying. "In a nonfriendly way. And that you love me. That same way."

Oikawa fought back a smile, without much success. "And how do you figure?"

"Holy shit, this is torture!" Iwaizumi exasparated. 

Laughing now, Oikawa couldn't pretend to not love the boy in front of him anymore. "I know. You're right, about me, I mean. I'm sorry. I do love you."

"In a nonfriendly way." Iwaizumi added.

"Can you just say romantic, Hajime?!" Oikawa squeezed his cheeks. "It's not a dirty word."

"No, it isn't." Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hands, gently in a way that was not entirely new. "It just makes things more real."

"How about this," Oikawa planted a kiss on Iwaizumi's lips. It took them more than a second to break apart, "for more real?"

Oikawa thought he could figure out what Iwazumi's next words could be and to all there universes there could ever be, was he happy to hear them. "I like it a lot."

 

 

 

 


End file.
